Twelve Years Old
by Phoxxi
Summary: No. I cannot believe this. I did not want to go through this phase again. I'm nineteen years old. I'm in college. This shouldn't be happening to me. Not because of a silly little wish I made when I was twelve. If anything, why seven years late? Why would you wait seven years to finally send me to the Naruto world and in the body of my twelve year old self... Why? Oh why? (SI-OC)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would be a massive pile of yaoi upon yaoi.

**Warning:** Language.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

I heard a sigh behind me. "Char, come on! You've been starring at that computer screen for six hours straight! Your eyes are gonna start bleeding soon!" Meg whined.

"Ay, shut your trap. I'm almost done. Just gotta debug it to see if it works. Dude, plus, we ain't that late anyways. Those fuckers have no patience. Let them wait." I shushed her. My lord, she's getting more agitated with me by the day. Can't blame her though. I'm quite a bitch.

"Well maybe if you weren't whoring yourself with your techno-shit, we wouldn't be that late in the first place." Meg tried to retort but I only snorted.

"It's not my fault I am doing my job, unlike **_someone_** who will find any excuse to avoid hers."

I received a smack to the back of the head.

"Sheesh, alright alright. I'm hurrying up."

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"Oi, you little shits. You're late!" Ty scolded as Meg and I approached the café table. The group seemed to have already ordered our food as our drinks were already here. They probably assumed I would take my time with working (Which wasn't that off of a prediction). They just do not seem to process in their heads that I need to work until a certain checkpoint so I don't end up forgetting what I was doing in the first place! I'm not a freaking robot!

But then again, there is a running gag that I'm secretly an android that was sent by the government to quicken the pace of the world becoming dependent on technology so they can put chips into our heads to mind control us all.

My friends are strange beings. Don't question them.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just tell me what you ordered me?" I dismissed Ty's brash attitude with a roll of my eyes and turned my attention to Sophie. She just sighed at her boyfriend's antics and gave a small apologetic smile towards me.

"I ordered you a chicken cheese steak with a sprite." Ah, how Sophie knew me so well. I plopped down right between Eliza and Beth interrupting their kissy faces and soft, 'I love you's and 'I love you more's.

"Ew, not at the lunch table. If y'all wanna bang, there's a motel down the street." I mocked. Everyone giggled at this while Beth and Eliza sheepishly gazed off to the side with their cheeks fainted pink. "Sophie and Ty, you have that offer as well." To which Ty just glared at me annoyed as Sophie just sighed. "And Meg, if Josh was here, the same for you."

"Pfftt... you're just jealous you're the only single one here." Ty smirked. Well, I'm not going to lie, that was a reason, but also because I liked to fuck with people. I was about to retort but our food came right then and the previous conversation died into multiple random ones.

At one point when I was almost done eating, Sophie picked up a conversation with me. "Hey Charlotte, you used to like anime, right?" I cringed but nodded my head in the least. "My niece is starting to get into Naruto and I wanted to know if you had any of the DVDs or books that you weren't using."

"Hm... I gotta check in the boxes but If I find anything, sure you can have it." I confessed. I haven't really been into anime that much anymore. It kind of died down after a few years of being into it. I think the last time I actually watched it was half way during Shippuden and I only stopped because of fillers. I know that I have more mangas than DVD's though. I think I have only two seasons in the original and that's it. I have like all the mangas to a certain point.

Sophie smiled at me as she held a grateful face before Ty scooped some whip-cream off his desert and placed some onto the tip of her nose. She just stuck her tongue out at him childishly as they both giggle.

My friends are so cute.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

Man, I shouldn't have stayed so late.

I stumbled tiredly through the door of my apartment and plopped down onto my blow up mattress. I looked around at my two room apartment (The other room is the bathroom) and sighed at the boxes that were littered around the room that was my bed-room, living-room, kitchen and study as one. In the corner were packages upon packages of ramen noodles of different flavors. Also, there was Mr. President (My blue pet guppy) on the counter.

This was the life of a poor college student.

The only expensive things in the room were my monitors. I have about four up all connected to one another. Two on the desk with two above hanging on the wall. There was also my side bag that never leaves my side and it has all my portable electronics with the power cords.

Everything else was of no value. If you searched the boxes full of random stuff, maybe there would be one or two things you'd find, but nothing that you couldn't get for below fifty bucks. Which reminds me...

I knew that I would forget about it tomorrow morning and I would continue to forget about it for months. I didn't feel like going through all that hassle so I started to dig through unlabeled boxes (I have to remember to label these since it's a hassle to try and find anything in this mess) to search for past memories.

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed as I found the box after fifteen minutes of searching. Here it was. The years of my youth that I wish to never look back onto. My hands started to pull out random trinkets and book as I searched for more specific things. About half way through the box, I found what I was looking for. The Naruto Collection.

I was mistaken when I thought I only had two seasons as I found out I actually had four. There was books upon books though as I had collected up to volume fourty-nine of the series. I had all the plushies of the Akatsuki and Team 7 and a body pillow case of Kakashi. There were about four posters of Itachi and about two of Kakashi. Don't get me started on how many shirts I had of this show.

A deep sigh escaped me as I reminisced all the memories I had of younger me and it almost seemed like I had forgotten how to enjoy myself in an interest where I had pure fun being apart of the experience. I thought back at when I was a kid and I would play 'ninja' at recess and man, I wish I could go back and do it all again...

Actually now that I'm remembering all of this, I realize as to why I never want to go through that again.

Yeah... no. Never mind.

Go back to the beginning of puberty in my pre-teen years where I had scared off every kid as I shouted weird sayings when I was in my 'I'm so random XD' phase. To where I would yell at anyone who didn't like anime and me worshiping it like god has given us a pure blessing that others were taking advantage of. Back to the time where I was a condescending little twerp who would throw random Japanese phrases into English sentence because I 'knew' Japanese.

Never again. **_Never._**

After I tortured myself with painful memories, I started to put some of the volumes into my black bag, plus two random plushies for the heck of it. I also threw in the pillow case a bonus. I'd have to call Sophie to have her niece pick and choose what she'd want to take as I don't have enough room in my bag for this all. I was about to place the DVDs in there as well, but then I looked longingly at them.

Should I... or should I not...?

I started to weigh the pros and cons of if I should pull an all-nighter to watch what I had of the series. They both equaled out each other, so I passed the final vote to Mr. President. "Okay, Mr. President! Blink once for yes, twice for no!" As I stared Mr. President down, all I received was a measly bubble. Then, I remembered that fish couldn't blink so I gave up on that idea. In the end, I just plopped the disk into the computer and just laughed along like the old times.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_Meh, so there that is. Prologue done. I have actually already finished writing the next two chapter and I'm starting Chapter 3 now. At Chapter 4 is where the real story starts as it picks up the anime then. _

_Chapter 1 will come out in the morning, then I'm going to wait a bit to publish Chapter 2 as I think it should be more spread out than all published at once._

_Comments show support!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, as if I did, I'd pull a Hussie and make them all die... to only be brought back to life.

**Warning:** Language.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

Ugh, my head. Why the hell does it hurt so much?

I cradled my head in my hands as I shut my eyes even tighter to block the light that was trying to blind me. I curled up into fetus position and held it for a few seconds, before realization dawned onto me and my eyes popped open.

I fell asleep at my desk.

Yet, I'm laying down.

I cautiously surveyed my surroundings and was greeted with trees. A fuck ton of trees. I was placed in the middle of a small clearing with absolutely having no clue where I was.

I was kind of hyperventilating.

Was I kidnapped? Did I die? Am I dead? How did I die? What happens to Mr. President? Who is going to feed him? Is he going to be alright? HOW IS MR. PRESIDENT GOING TO WRITE PAPERS AND DO PRESIDENTIAL STUFF WITHOUT HANDS?! HE NEEDS ME FOR THAT!

Still looking around, my gaze lingered on a black blob. I say blob as my glasses have been misplaced and I can only see colorful blurs. The reason I knew I was looking trees is because I made an educated guess from the amount of green and brown I saw.

Inching myself closer, I recognized it to be my bag that I had all my portable electronics in. So, that destroys the theory of me being kidnapped as they probably would have taken the very expensive things and dumped me here. So... what the hell happened?

I stood up shakily as my head was still pounding and placed the side bag on my shoulder. I looked through it and everything was still there. All the books and the plushies were still in there as well as all the electronics and cords for them. As well as my glasses (Thank god!) and I placed them onto my face before I forgot about them. Yet, I couldn't wrap my brain around the situation (partially from the head ache).

I took out my phone from the bag and looked at the time.

1:15 AM.

Um... No. That's impossible. It cannot be 1:15 in the morning and it be this bright out. Also, with the position that the sun is, it should be about three PM or around noon. I let out a frustrated sigh as I boggled my mind with this information.

Okay, so I'm not home... or anywhere near home it seems. In New York, it is one AM. On the Pacific side, its three hours behind so it would be... ten PM. Okay, so I can rule out the Americas. Now, Europe is about five-six hours ahead of the East Coast so that would be... seven or eight o'clock in the morning. Fuck. So, I can rule that out. I must be somewhere in Asia as that is the only plausible thing I can think of. I can assume that it is somewhere near the equator as it is a warm day. Not too hot nor cold.

Now that I have a general idea as too where I am, I have to confirm my suspensions and find a civilization. Maybe even a road would be more of a clue as to where I am. If they drive on the left side, then my job would be so much easier. If not, I still have some more places to rule out.

Still, I wanted to try something. I pulled out my phone and went to the maps app and... it couldn't find out where I am. Perfect. Looks like I just have to deal with the compass and go my own way until I find a main road.

Ugh. This is too much effort.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

When I had finally found a road in the bloody forest, it turned out to be a large dirt path instead. It seemed to be frequently used as there was not a patch of grass on the trail at all (As if there were any to grow on it, it would be trampled into nothing). It traveled left to right until the horizon for both sides. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance at how troublesome this all was. I settled for right and stomped down the road.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

Oh my lord. **_Finally!_**

I was about to cry from how happy I was to finally see lights of a small village. The sun has descended about an hour ago, signalling that it's about 6 PM. I had been walking for **_ages_** and my feet are sure to have blisters. Seriously, I am beaming with gratefulness to whatever god is looking down upon me. I'm not a religious person but dude, me and you are chill now, man.

I could hear music and laughter before I even came in proximity of the town. There were lanterns strung up underneath booths that held prizes and sweets. The woman were dressed in silky gowns as the men wore layered robes. Children were smiling happily and weaving between groups of strangers, all while giggling.

Once I actually stepped into the town did I realized that this was actually a festival. I also noticed that I was way under-dressed for the occasion as many strangers stared at me with questioning gazes and whispers made way to my ears. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and weaved through the crowd. I didn't really take any notice to anyone in particular, trying to find a payphone (as on my journey, I say I had no service on my phone) or a motel at the very least, when a flash of green crossed the side of my vision. I looked in the direction to see a young woman with long green hair. She was holding up a cotton-candy stick and sharing it with her friends.

Now, I would have dismissed this as just someone having their hair dyed, but as I gazed through the crowd, there were more people with odd colored hair. There were elders, adults, children and hell, I even saw a toddler with unnatural hair. There were the normal colors, sure, but there were also purples, blues, greens, pinks and more. I was actually very confused. Plus, this wasn't giving me any hints as too where I was. They all looked drastically different enough for whatever country I am to possible be considered a melting-pot, yet... they all slightly looks the same as well.

Hell, maybe I'm in Australia.

Of course, I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading and bumped into a little girl (No more than eleven years old) with pastel purple hair herself and little glasses. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly. She just gazed at me questioning before smiling brightly and skipping off, without a word. Okay... I'll take it that she's not mad at me?

I brushed off the strangeness and passed the colored hair off as some new fashion trend. I started to look around for a motel. This town is on a well-used trail and it seems to be miles from any other towns so it's okay to assume that there would be a place to stay here. If not, then there is destined to be a town down the road more. One building had a sign out the front of it, saying, "Stay here!" with a kind of pathetic smiley face next to it. So, it's an English speaking country (I don't know if first language or second, but I don't care).

Well, that Australia theory might not be that off.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_So yeah, Chapter 1 is out. I'm going to wait until Monday to post Chapter 2 so I have some time to finish Chapter 3 and write hopefully to Chapter 5. So see you Monday!_

_Comments show support!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I would fuck so much shit up if I did.

**Warning:** Language.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

Walking into the motel was very... unique.

It seemed quite old and it had a musky smell. It was styled in a Japanese setting, one you would see in an anime. Off to the side of the reception desk, there were two sets of curtains, one of blue and the other red, both having... kanji on them? Okay, so rule out Australia then. It's means that we are in either China or Japan. By the way the building is styled, I assume Japan. The curtains could be meaning that they lead to a public bath area or hot springs. In all truth, I don't really care. All I want to know is where the fuck I exactly am and if I can rent a room for the night.

As I walked towards the... _violet haired_... okay... receptionist and her gaze turned to me, her eyes flashed to a look of concern and worry. "Oh my goodness, dear! Are you alright?" My brows knitted into confusion as I noticed that she was staring straight at me.

Did I really look that bad?

I looked down at myself and realized that I was covered in complete dirt. I was slightly limping because my feet were killing me and my hair was all over the place. The young woman rushed over to me and started to frantically look me over, seeing if I was bleeding or harmed in anyway. "What happened to you? You're an absolute mess!"

"Uhh..." was the only sound I could make at that moment. She began to usher me into a back room and sat me down on a chair as she started to wet a rag to wipe me down. It was mostly puzzling at how kind she was. You would never get this kind of treatment in New York. If you walked in a hotel looking like me, they'd immediately kick your ass to the curb. Hell, they'd be considered kind if they let you stay in the lobby to wait for an ambulance to show up to take you to the hospital. But this was... a very strange experience.

"You poor child! Where are your parents?" She began to comfort me like I was an abandoned puppy. Wait... child? What the hell is this? I'm nearly twenty years old and she's only like seventeen. I am no child, especially compared to her. Once she had cleaned off my face, she rushed into another room that was on the other side of the room. I was still confused at what she meant, yet I felt like I shouldn't be questioning her when she is being very generous to me. She came back into the room with a little plate of what seemed to be rice with shrimp on the side. She placed it to the side, along with some chopsticks and started to clean off my arms with the rag. Her eyes were so concerned for me that I knew it was completely genuine. Oh, I forgot she asked me a question.

"Um... I don't know where they are... Actually, I don't even know where I am." Her eyes became filled with such sadness and... wait, do I see pity? She looked back to the door and saw a young man _(Who had darker purple hair?)_ standing in it. He gazed upon the scene in confusion. The girl stood up in a hurry and I instantly realize that he must be the manager or boss. Oh shit. What if she lost her job by helping me?

"May I ask what's going on here?" His eyes narrowed at us. The girl looked frightened to speak, so I spoke in hopes that she wouldn't get into trouble.

"I apologize. Your employee was just being kind and helping me. I came here to ask for directions or at least knowledge of where I was, but my appearance must have given off another story. I'm sorry if I'm unwanted, I'll see myself out if you want." I tried to make it as polite as I could, even though I really wanted to say something along the lines of 'IDK man, she kinda doin' her own thing.' but that wouldn't exactly work in both my own and the girl's favor.

He stared up down for about another minute before cracking a smile and giggling. The girl's tense shoulders relaxed and she gave a small smile back. "Nah, I'm just messing with you." He made his way over to me and I started to study him more closely. He was about my age, somewhere around twenty or twenty-one years old. He's good looking, seems to have some sense of humor and a good smile. Damn, if it wasn't for the situation, I'd totally try to hit him up.

He bent down on his knees in front of me so we reached eye-level when he spoke, "So little one, what happened to you?"

There it is again. They're referring to me as a child once more. Why are they doing that? I'm an adult! Do they not see me properly or are they just crazy? Actually, now that I'm noticing it, my fingers are more smaller and slender than before. My legs are practically sticks with barely any muscle and... dear lord no.

My curvy figure is gone.

Horror flickered onto my face, while confusion was on the others faces. "I need to see a mirror!" I demanded. Once I realized how rude that sounded, I blurted out a, "Please!" The two looked at each other with eyebrows raised, then looked back to me. The girl walked out of the room to go get one while the boy stayed and tried to calm me down as I started to hyperventilate.

This cannot be happening. This is so illogical. It goes against all laws of nature. You cannot just reverse your body of growth and puberty. You especially cannot do it in just a day. This is so impossible and illogical and wrong and-

The girl came back with a simple hand-mirror and handed it to me. I turned it slowly towards me and saw... me. Like, that's it. It's just me. My hair was a mess and bags were under my eyes, but it seemed to be... just plain old me. Just younger seeming? Well, now I feel stupid for exaggerating. I hopped off the chair and stare at the man as he stood up with me. I compared our heights and found myself shorter than both of them by an incredible amount. Well, shit. I feel like I'm having an existential crisis.

I looked down at myself and compared it to the girl. She had curves galore while I was a complete stick with no boobs. With a depressing sigh, I had concluded that my theory was terribly right.

I was a kid again... and I was not a happy camper.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

After all the drama died down and we exchanged many different questions, they gave me food, let me take a bath and gave me a small (yet bigger than my original apartment) room for the night free of charge. The information I had receive was that I was in the town called 'Tanzaku-gai' which was having a festival going on that night. I'm in a country called 'The Land of Fire' and when I asked then to elaborate of the actual countries name, they became confused and didn't know how to answer. The only other place they mentioned was 'Konohagakure'. They gave me a map of the region and it baffled me as I had honestly no idea as to where this place was. It seemed to maybe be China or Eastern Asia, but at the same time, not. It was also strange how they alternated between Japanese and English when words are written down, yet speak entirely in English. It really made my brain hurt. I ended up passing out for the night when I couldn't find a logical answer to this problem.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_Knock-knock._ "Deary, it's time to wake up." A groan escaped my lips as I struggled to the door. Before I even reached it, Mei (I found out the girl's name last night) barged in with a smile on her face. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Oh no, she's a morning person.

"Please no. Not now. I just want to sleep." I begged but she was already pulling me out of the room by my arm and skipped to the wash rooms, dragging me along. We passed Ushi (the boy's name, who is also Mei's older brother) in the hall and he giggled as I mouthed, 'Help me.' Yet, to no avail, he just turned and walked the other way. That traitor. Along the way, we passed Ramii (The little girl I ran into yesterday that was actually their little 10 year old sister who is training to be a ninja). She gave me a sympathetic smile and seemed to be thankful she wasn't in my position.

After the agonizing bath Mei put me through (She scrubs backs really hard), I went back to the room to pack up my things... which was really nothing as everything stayed in my bag. My mind started to wander as I started to theorize why I'm a child again and how it's even possible. I could only think of one true explanation that could actually be logical.

I was in a coma.

I somehow fucked up or did something stupid and placed myself into a coma and I cannot remember how I did just that as I must have bumped my head and have amnesia. That theory makes such sense... unlike my illogical (but totally awesome if it did happen) one.

I was sucked into the anime world of Naruto.

Nah, I'm just joking. Like that could possibly happen.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

Now here I was on the trail once more, walking the direction the purple haired siblings pointed me towards. I was mindlessly munching on a granola bar that was in my bag and reading one of the mangas in there too, as it probably would have been a long walk. Yet, there I was, not even 20 minutes into the walk I saw big red doors that entered into a village. I put away the book and walked into oh so casually... well, truth is, I tripped onto my face and woke up the sleeping guards and they started to question me as to why I was there or who I was or if I had papers.

Yeah... I couldn't exactly answer any of them since I didn't really know the answers myself and I found myself taken to the big guy of this village.

The Mother-Fucking Third Hokage.

Why couldn't this just be fucking Australia?!

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_Dun-dun-dun... To those who are concerned, chapter 4 is where we pick up the story! Ayyy!_

_Comments show support!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nah-da. Zip. Zero. Zilch.

**Warning: **Language (as always).

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"So, you mean to tell me that you will not tell me anything?"

"It's not like I just **_won't_**. I just don't know the answer to them."

It seemed to me that I was getting on everyone's nerves. Here I was... a mysterious twelve (*cough* nineteen *cough*) year old girl who was not being cooperative at all and could possibly be an enemy ninja and trying to have a simple conversation with an old man (and the two guards are still behind me, making sure I don't get into trouble). His eyes narrowed at me as he studied me. There wasn't really anything to hide about me as I wasn't a threat so I met his gaze with my own.

"Fine then, we can start out simple. What is your name?" He leaned back in his chair, still locking eyes with me.

Well fuck. How should I even answer that? Should I say my real name or a fake one? Damn, Charlotte doesn't sound cool or bad ass in anyway. It sounds like I'm going to invite you to tea and have some cookies with you, not kick major ass. Nah, fuck it. Who cares at this point?

"Charlotte."

He still stared, probably wanting more information, but I still kept my mouth shut. There's no reason for my last name so that's all he's getting. "Okay then... How old are you?"

I pondered on this one as I actually don't know. I was around the age of pre-teens so I was about eleven-thirteen maybe... Meh, I'll meet in the middle. "I'm twelve."

He raised his eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I hesitated so long just for my age. I shrugged my shoulders at him, not really wanting to explain that I kinda didn't know my age, just assumed.

"Now... where do you live?"

Ah shit. How do I explain this one? I cannot say New York or US because that's not even on their map! They'd have no clue as to what I'm saying! Gosh darn it! I can't even say one place in this world cause all I know are the ninja villages and if I say one of those, they'll want papers or some kind of ID. Or even worse, assume I'm a spy ninja and I might get a kunai in my skull! Also I can't straight up lie as they'll just be able to tell and drag me to some jail or shit! Fuckkk...

"Um... I'm from the West." It's not a lie. If this region was modeled after Asia then it's true I am from the West. Plus I remember when I was a kid and the maps had more land going out west and it cut it off. It pissed me off to no end since we couldn't see the territories over there!

From my remark, the Hokage's expression turned to pure surprise. He then seemed to look at me in a new light. "My... this is a rare occurrence. Not many from the Western lands come to visit us. Many don't really like the way of the shinobi so they became neutral to this side of the continent." Ah, so that's what happened. I guess that makes sense as to why they don't have it part of the map then. The West doesn't want ninja and having it on the map might make others think they should travel where they're not welcomed.

"So, little one. You have travel a very long journey to get here. It should have been a four month travel... Why are you here?" He questioned.

...Shit. What would be an appropriate answer? As far as they know, I'm a young kid who traveled very long for something... but, ah shit. I can only think of like two different reasons as to why I'm here. There's one where I can say I'm traveling the world, and the other is to... become a ninja.

Ah fuck. No. Don't tell me that this is actually why I'm here for. They were just stupid meaningless wishes! I WAS FUCKING TWELVE MAN! FUCKING TWELVE! If you wanted to grant one that would have been more awesome then PAY MY COLLEGE LOANS UP FRONT SO I'M NOT IN DEBT MY WHOLE LIFE! HOW ABOUT THAT?! THAT'D BE USEFUL!

Fuck, fuck, fuckkk... they're waiting for an answer... Okay, no. I refuse. I'm not becoming a fucking Mary Sue that says "Ninja all the way!" To be put onto Team 7 and do all the shit with them and have a fucking harem-... actually the harem part can stay, but everything else is a major no! Ugh! Plus if I end up saying traveling then it means at one point or another I have to leave! But where the fuck would I even go! I would be stuck in the world of ninjas with no means of protecting myself and I could just die, serving no purpose... you no what. Fuck it. All of it.

"I'm here to become a ninja." I proudly declared. I have to become a ninja to actually survive this world but now all I have to do is make sure I'm not on Team 7. I ain't no Mary Sue bitch.

"You came all the way here... to become a ninja?" He repeated slowly. I nodded my head in confirmation and he seemed to be thinking before sighing. "I see... may I ask if you have any ninja knowledge?"

"Eh... A little bit." Does the basics of chakra count?

"Hmph... I see. Well, I apologize for this but normally when you start at the academy you would be six or seven years old and you would spend about five-six years learning the ways of the ninja, so if I were to put you in now, you would be eighteen years old when you would be finally graduating..."

Oh my fucking god... did I... Am I the first person ever to be 'sent' to the Naruto world to be flat out rejected from becoming a ninja. Welp... That's a blow on my already small ego. My eyes castes downwards as I accepted that I didn't even have a chance at being a Mary Sue for the pure fact that I couldn't even do the basic Mary Sue thing, which was to have everything work out for them. Great.

"But..." My eyes snapped up to him. Holy shit, he said 'but'. The almighty 'but' might end up getting me a chance!

"...As I can see, you have came a long way for just this and it is an honor you came to our village for your decision... so, I might be able to pull a few strings and get you in." My smile grew onto my face as I had hope in my eyes. "Yet, I'm placing you a year or two behind your age as that way you have time to learn and have enough knowledge to pass the graduation test."

Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! This works out perfectly! Mostly in fan-fictions they are just thrown into their age group (the group graduating (*coughcough* Team 7's class *coughcough*)) and they just end up graduating perfectly! I can assume that if I'm in a class that's behind the ones of this year, then I won't be placed **_on _**Team 7! Also I get time to learn about the necessities before getting thrown into shit! This is wonderful!

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

Ha ha. **_Cute_**. I see what you did there.

So turns out that the class I was placed in was in fact, Team 7's class. Fuck. I would have been place in the class of Team Gai if I had just said the class graduating this year! Ugh! I personally wouldn't have passed that year and pushed to this year but still! There was that chance! Fuck. Now I have to wait a year before graduating and I'm practically clueless to this shit... Let's hope that Mary Sue luck is with me while going through this year as I'm going to end up slitting my own throat in frustration.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_Andddd done~! Next chapter is where the story actually starts! I just wanted to upload this so we can start to get to the actual story! Tomorrow, I'll publish chapter 4 so you won't have to wait that long~!_

_See you next time~! (/^3^)/_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: HAHA I OWN EVERYTHING!... yeah, I wish. It's actually the opposite.

**Warning**: Nothing new. Same old, Same old.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

**[one year later]**

"C-Charlotte-chan! Did you w-work through the night again?!" Hinata worriedly questioned.

Haha oops. Looks like it's morning.

I sheepishly smiled at Hinata as she tried to scold me. "Y-you haven't had a full nights rest i-in two weeks! You're g-going to end up sleeping in class again and g-get in trouble!"

I just laughed her off and stood up from my desk. My back ached and popped as I stretched. That's what I get for working for eight hours straight. Once Hinata stopped talking, she noticed what I was working on. "W-what's that, Charlotte-chan?" She asked, pointing to the strange invention.

The object was a strange helmet that resembled a black motorcycle helmet with tinted glass in front of it (I got the glass altered for my prescription so I wouldn't worry about my glasses when taking it off and putting it on). Though, you couldn't really put it on your head yet since there were many many wires poking out inside the helmet and you could probably poke your eyes out, but that's just something I need to work on.

"Oh... well, back in my land, there is this story about a man in iron (*Cough* Iron Man *Cough*), who made the suit by hand with the technology he created and he saved people wearing that suit... so I guess you could say that I'm trying to recreate that." I explained in simple words. Dude, Tony Stark is my baby when it comes to the avengers.

"Oh." was the only respond I received. I placed the helmet on my desk, next to my computer. I hopped onto it to save all my progress. After I was done, I looked around my apartment to see if I forgot anything.

This apartment I receive was way more bigger than my last one with a room that was still my living-room, bedroom and kitchen, plus the bathroom, but I also had a small study/training room in the back. Even though it was quite big, it was still cluttered with wires and metal pieces and tools. I couldn't walk around barefoot because last time I did, I stepped on a rouge screw. Man, did that hurt. I also got another fishy! He is a guppy just like Mr. President, but he is red instead. I thought about being original with his name so what came to mind was... Mr. **_Vice_** President... Vice for short.

In the backroom, I had a trunk with a seal on it so no one could open it. It held all the Naruto collection stuff that came with me for the ride. If anyone were to see those, I could be in an immense amount of trouble. I could be so much more fucked if someone saw it from the ANBU too as they would probably have Donzo or someone interrogate me. So, I just sealed it away and hoped no one would read them anytime soon. Or ever. Ever is fine too.

I was beyond grateful that this world had the basic technology like TVs and old old old dinosaur computers because if not, I would shoot myself in the foot. They had a junkyard where I 'borrowed' all the metal and wires I found. I opted for taking apart larger things too for spare parts. I made some inventions from my world to here to aid me in battle, but I've been focusing on learning with chakra more than technology. I did make the smoke bombs into real bombs to make it surprising and I'm trying to more little inventions to help me along the way here.

They also have wifi here but only in very little places. Just at the library and in like two rooms at school. Though all the wifi places were unlocked to I just use them whenever I want, plus added a router at my place. I had to make a portable router though as I would be able to do stuff anywhere then and not just one place.

Oh yeah. should probably say what happened during the year or so... Hmm. Easiest way to say this is like by month... Let try this.

Month one-three: I just caught up on everything I had missed in the academy. Plus, got friendly with some people (Hinata! Oh and Naruto kinda...)

Month four-five: Tried to find where I excelled at by dabbing into a little bit of everything. Found out genjustu and taijustu ain't my stuff. Also found out chakra control is easier than I thought while ninjutsu is slightly harder yet easier than gen and tai.

Month six: Attempted medical ninjutsu.

Halfway through month six: Kind of failed medical ninjutsu.

Month seven-eight: Made some techno-shit from old world.

Month nine-twelve: Just tried to make my own shit while dealing with school.

Basically that's all that has happened in the year. Meh, nothing big. Now in this month I had graduated and we are picking teams today. I had prayed that I would be on Hinata's team as she is such a cutie! Doesn't help that with me being added in later that there is going to be an odd number and either be one team of one or one team of four... I'm hoping the one but with the whole 'teamwork!' thing this town got that I'm gonna be on a four team or at least some else is.

I looked around the apartment and realized nothing out of the ordinary, I picked up my bag full of scrolls I was trying to read (hard since they are all full of Japanese characters and I had to teach myself to read it) and skipped over to Hinata and we walked to the academy arm in arm.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"Charlotte, you are the last one. Since we have an odd number of students and a limited amount of teachers available, you will be added to another group." Iruka confessed after he set up the teams. He was looking at the clipboard in his hands for the decided list of teams. I grunted in annoyance. Let me guess, Team 7.

"You will be put into Team... 1."

Wait, what?

Wait... **_No_**. This can't be. I spent this last year reviewing what Team 7 had to go through during their journey! I made shit for certain bad guys! You cannot tell me that I wasted my time and that its all useless-!

"Oh, wait... never mind. The handwriting on this paper has 1s looking like 7s and vice versa."

Oh... universe, you troll. After the near heart attack I had from almost having late nights and sleeping through classes for nothing, everyone split off for lunch. I ate with Hinata and her team as mine was spread out and were kind of avoiding each other.

But, meh. What could I do?

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"Naruto! Stop!" I hissed at said boy as he was trying to see onto the screen on my phone. I was actually on the Naruto Wiki (Also during that year, found out my computer connects to the old worlds network. Not like there were any here, they were all databases for basic stuff) and just looking up if I were missing anything. Kind of stupid of me to do this out in the open, but I would forget to do it later.

I placed my foot directly on his chest and locked my knee so I was pushing him away. Yet, he's a persistent little twerp and tried to snatch at the phone. I ended up biting his hand and hissing at him. "Ow!" He screeched as I glared at him with daggers. I growled under my breath and he drew his hand to his chest as a way to protect it from me. Hmph. Seems like he got the message.

Naruto went off to sulk in the corner as I locked my phone so no more on lookers could see the screen. Everything was silent for a while before Naruto burst out in frustration, "Argh! I can't take this! He's late! All the others left with their sensei's! Even Iruka left already!" He huffed.

Then, Naruto got the eraser and placed it in between the door. Sasuke was like, 'Nah dude. Ain't gonna work.' (Dude, I can't believe I used to like **_like_** him when I was little.), enter Kakashi (That sexy sexy man), eraser fell, him hating us, blah blah blah, you get it. We ran through introductions which were exactly like the manga and crap, but here's mine anyways.

"Yo, name's Charlotte. I like technology, dislike assholes. Dreams to... idk, become a ninja? Hobbies... playing with electronics... hmm... nothing really else."

Plain. I know. I wasn't really going for the 'WOW!' factor though, so it didn't matter. Anyways, the whole another test spiel was said and everyone freaked out. Blah, blah, blah 'Don't eat breakfast' blah blah 'Good luck'.

You get it. Just like the manga and anime so really there was nothing else to say. I mean I don't expect anything to be different from it. After that we all went home and did our own thing...

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_Welp... not going to lie. I didn't want to go into detail for shit you already know. That's boring. So I thought why not paraphrase and get to the more intense shit! That'd be more worth wild! But, yeah. You get a run down of the past year and what shes doing. I also didn't want to have it just all information so I extended it so we just get team picks done and over with... Next chapter is the Bell Test! Ayyy!_

_Comments show support!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Me. Own. Nothing. Sadly.

**Warning:** Language.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto screamed at me. I was three hours late to when we were supposed to meet up at six AM... Haha, fuck that. Now, here I was showing up at nine with a coffee in my hands and a very annoyed expression.

"Okay, listen here, you little shits. I have been working straight for nine hours with no fucking breaks. I passed out six times at my desk during it and had a twenty minute power nap before heading over here. I will break both of you faces if you irritate me any more than need be cause I got a massive migraine and all I want to do crack a nose. If one of you want to volunteer, please step up."

Both grew silent as they realized that I was serious. I sat down next to them and pulled out my laptop I packed in my bag and continued to code the program for the helmet. I had spent all of last night trying to make this helmet somehow work... only problem was the fucking code. Gosh, sometimes I hate being a programmer because of how much you have to remember and go through! Plus, if you mistype one little key,**_ BOOM!_** Everything's fucked and nothing works! Not to mention, the helmet has too many bugs and disadvantages so it's like, I might be wasting my time with this... I hope I'm not though. The reason I'm struggling and rushing to get this done (or at least a prototype) is so I have it done before the Zabuza mission to see if this works properly in battle or if it's a piece of junk.

Fuck. Now I remember that I have to water proof it as well. Shit. Another thing on my plate.

After an hour of angry grunts from myself and annoyed expressions from everyone, Kakashi finally showed up. "Yo." He gave us a little wave as Naruto and Sakura were pissed. He just shrugged them off, explaining, "A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." I snorted while the angry duo huffed and fumed. Kakashi then turned serious, so I shut my laptop and stuffed it into the bag so it wouldn't get damaged. He was about to speak but I held up my hand to halt him. I ran over to where the three logs that Naruto would be soon tied up and placed my bag there so it would safely be out of the fray. I would cry if it got destroyed as I literally only have my laptop and my phone to back-up files. I could make a flash-drive as a 'pre-caution', yet I can't really find time for any of that.

I jumped back over and allowed him to speak now. "...You know on a real mission you can't go to the side to place valuables out of the way."

"Yeah well, on a real mission, there would be no way in hell I would bring my laptop. I brought it today because I knew you would take your time and I hate doing something unnecessary, like waiting, when I could be working." I met him with a face that read, 'Bitch, don't mess with me.'

He sighed, but continued to explain the rules of the test. Which is kind of pointless to explain as you know what happens. So, next thing I know, we were all jumping to find a hiding spot once Kakashi screamed, "Go!" Well... Almost everyone.

"I'm not scared of you! Come fight me!" Poor, poor Naruto has such a big ego, it's so sad. Now, while Naruto is distracting Kakashi, now to make my attempt to look like I actually care about any of this. By that I mean to tell everyone that, 'Yo, this is bout teamwork and y'all stupid.' while I look smart. They all reject and I might or might not fight Kakashi (which I'd totally lose, but I'm expecting that) and say, 'I asked everyone to help, they said no so I gotta try.' Blah blah blah and while everyone is getting lectured, I get praised...

Selfish plan that boosts my ego, but that's how it is. Now, let's just hope this plan actually works...

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

Turns out Sakura actually listened to me and we somehow convinced Naruto to work with us... Well shit. Not part of the plan as it contradicts the whole 'rejection' part, but it doesn't alter the plan so... no biggie.

"Do we really have to get Teme's to help us?" Naruto whined.

_A sigh._ "Yes, that's the whole thing about teamwork... everyone in the **_team_**... works together towards a common goal."

"...But, why him?! We can do it ourselves!"

I opted to ignore him as we all continued to search for Sasuke. Now, in this plan, it doesn't really matter if we even get the bells. As long as Kakashi sees that we are working as a team, we'll pass. If not, then I'm stuffing Naruto's throat with food at lunch. This one plan either works or I go the way it should have been all along.

Naruto wouldn't stop complaining as Sakura was trying to yell whisper at him to shut his trap. Then, I saw Sasuke... in the ground. Fuck. We're this far into the test already! We only have a few minutes left! Kakashi still hasn't seen us work as a group! Shitttt... need to speed this up.

Kakashi was standing in front of him, admiring his work. I motioned towards the other two and they seemed to get the message as they jumped to different locations, with all of us surrounding him. Now, this next part was risky for myself, but if it worked then damn, I'll look sooo badass.

I leaped off the branch from behind Kakashi and pulled my fist back. Kakashi noticed this obvious attack and jumped out of the way... as I continued on to my initial target. The ground in front of Sasuke. Right at the best second (or at least I prayed I timed it right) I sent chakra to my fist and power punched the ground, releasing Sasuke from it. Needless to say, everyone was surprised, even myself.

When I practiced all the times to practice chakra control by walking on water or trees, I had tried to do the punch so many times. I broke my fist three times and I usually would go home with my knuckles bloody from the amount of times I tried to get it right. I never did. I was always to late or too early (chakra turned out to be very hard to time) or it was never enough damage that it would look absolutely pitiful compared to the massive damage Tsunade could make with just her finger. I took a complete chance and hoped it would work, and thank god it did because as Kakashi was gaping at me, Naruto took his chance.

"Shadow clone justu!" He screamed as he bum-rushed Kakashi. Kakashi dodged all of the clones as I helped Sasuke up from the little trench I made.

"Oi, you gotta help us get the bells."

He scowled, "I don't need help from you."

_Snort._ "Yeah... that's totally why you have a bell and we don't." He just glared in response. I didn't care about his answer now. Kakashi has seen me ask everyone for help, so he better not chew me out when he yells at us all. Noticing that the real Naruto was off to the side and out of the fray, I decided to finally try the bombs I made from the smoke ones. I tossed them towards everyone battling and it seemed like Kakashi just assumed they were regular smoke bombs. Yet, it also seemed like he noticed the stitching last second and bolted out of the range, escaping being hurt. The range and damage was bigger than expected though, and there was a large, shallow hole that made the ground a charcoal color.

Sakura decided to make an appearance and threw an actual smoke bomb in relation to the area she was hidden in. Once the cloudy fog appeared, she leaped from her spot and threw four kunai so Kakashi didn't know where they were aiming at. He managed to dodge all of them by jumping back. Then, Sasuke surprised us all and jumped behind Kakashi yelling, "Fire Style: Fireball Justu!"

Fire scorched the spot Kakashi has just jumped away from. He was still in the air as I leaped towards him, fist filled with chakra. I had every intention of hitting him, I mean, he would live since I cannot hit him that hard nor he's probably been through more pain than a chakra punch... probably...

I reeled back my fist and was going to hit him when...

_Ring-ring-ring!_

The bell on the alarm went blazing through the training grounds. I ended up hesitating on my attack, to which Kakashi saw as the chakra left my fist since my concentration broke. He grabbed my arm that was going to punch him and flipped me onto my back as it met with the ground. All the air escaped me as pain that turned to discomfort erupted onto my back. Kakashi stared down at me while I stared up. "Wow... that could've been disastrous..." then walked off to the area we would have lunch.

That asshole.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

So turns out, I don't have to go through the whole shove shit down Naruto's throat since he passed us. Of course only after he played with us being like, 'Y'all suck. Imma big asshole douche bag. A sexy one at dat.' Then he was like, 'Nah man, we coolio. Y'all don't suck as much. You pass or some shit.'

Glad that we didn't have to go through any more drama though, since I wasn't feeling up to it. We all went to have lunch that was Kakashi's treat and then we all went home to do our own stuff with Kakashi telling us that we train tomorrow at eight...

In which he means ten.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_Finally finished! Dude, this is a longgggg one. The next one is longer going to be longer too... ugh. I plan to split the Zabuza Arc into three parts, being the intro of Tazuna and the first battle of Zabuza til Kakashi faints, then the next chap is a whole week in preparation then the last part being the real fight... _**_THEN_**_ THE CHUNIN EXAMS! YAY! I'll probably have my hands fall off. Great :D _

_Anyways the next chapter will be up on Monday!_

_Comments show support~!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Naruto may be my baby, but I don't not own him.

**Warning**: Language, violence and slight gore.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"What are you wearing?"

Welp. I'm fucked.

So, let me run down what is happening right now.

Here I was, working on the finishing touches of the helmet that I spent so long on when I heard a knock on the door. I thought, 'Well hey. Why not see who it is?' And didn't remember that since it was laundry day I was wearing one of the tee-shirts from my Naruto stash that had Kakashi on it and dumbly opened the door, forgetting about its existence... only to see Kakashi...

Now that you are all caught up, pity me for the situations that I get myself into.

"Um..." Shit. An excuse! What's a good excuse? Ah fuck, blurt something out. "I stalk you." **WRONG THING! ABORT MISSION! ABORT!**

"...What?"

I'M SUCH A DUMB-ASS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! SHIT CAN'T GO BACK NOW! ONLY ADD MORE SHIT TO THE FIRE BECAUSE WHY NOT?!

"I have another shirt of you, a plushie and full body pillow of you! Your ass is hot and I want your babies, you sexy beast!" I confessed before slamming the door in his face. After a second, I opened it again, locked eyes with him and glared, "Forget this conversation ever happened or I will rip out your spine and beat you with it."

His face held pure shock before sighing, "...What conversation?"

"Good boy." _Slam._

I never got to know what he wanted that day.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"Are you all in position?"

"I am."

"So am I"

"As well as I am."

"..."

"Charlotte... is everything okay?"

_Deep breathing._ "Kakashi..." _More breathing._ "...I am your father."

"...Stop messing around."

"Hehe... sorry." I giggled. Today, I had finally managed to add a voice changer to the helmet that I'm now wearing. Dude, I love it so much and I'm using it every chance I get. I especially enjoy the higher pitch ones since they're the most fun. I also love that when I wear all baggy black clothes (like now), you can't tell my gender so I end up fucking with so many people.

I still have to make holograms to show up on the glass so I can see in front of me but also the screen. Plus, I added voice recognition (Bitch to code though) and can now toggle on and off the cool voice! I'm working right now on how to fix my blind spots like the back of my head, I might add a camera back there so I could see if anything went wrong. I also have gloves on my hands that have the iron man laser things on them except they don't exactly work as they burn my hands if I use them... have to work on that too. I have to fix that.

Kakashi's voice suddenly pipped up, "The targets on the move!" He shouted. Oh yeah... on a mission. Forgot about that. So, we all sprung from out hidden spots to pounce the target.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

That poor kitty.

We returned Tora to their owner who hugged the kitty so hard that it was trying to claw its way out of the tight grip. Meh, now to wait until Tazuna comes. Now... what do I want to make next? A list formed in my head as too what I should create... and only half of them I could actually work so fuck.

Oh... it seems Naruto had already said that he didn't want to do another D-rank mission and the Hokage was lecturing us about the ranks and blah blah blah, no one is listening. Naruto did his whole 'Kid no more' speech and the Hokage was, 'I feel ya man.' and gave us a C-rank mission.

Enter Tazuna.

Tazuna stumbled in and took a swig of his sake, slurring, "W...what? You're havin' kids protect me?" He looked at all of us with a raised eyebrow. His eyes stopped at me and looked really puzzled at me. Oh yeah, I'm wearing all black and with a helmet that you can't see the mysterious face.

I smirked. "Toggle voice and make pitch changer to deep."

A little beep told me it did as I said and I smiled deviously as I hissed out, "I am death. I will end you." My teammates all face palmed.

Tazuna scoffed but otherwise looked unaffected and just started to introduce himself. "I am Tazuna. I'm a professional bridge builder and I need to make it home safely, so protect me, even if it costs you your lives."

Yeah yeah yeah. We get it.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"Woohoo! Let's do this! Road Trip!" Naruto yelled.

"Can I really trust this kid with my life?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"I'm a jonin. You're safe."

All the talking and all the walking, bleh. I took out my phone out of my bag (the one with my laptop in it as since we are going to be doing this for about a week and we'll have free time, why not code some more?) and mindlessly played around with it before I started to write down all the things and ideas I could create. I ran out of ideas and put my phone away. We ended up just doing everything the manga said would happen. There was the puddle, the fight, Naruto stabbing himself, boat scene where Tazuna explained shit and we were on the road again. Everything is the exact same as it was... it was quite boring expecting everything that was coming. It meant that I had no spontantious adventures or anything... just everything that works out. Damn, I hope I'm not a Mary Sue that everything works out for. I'd totally be pissed.

Now, Naruto was throwing kunai everywhere and be the little dummy he is and almost hit the bunny. People were like, 'Yo. Wassup with all this shit? White bunny? Nahhh, not right.' and queue Zabuza.

"Everyone duck!" Kakashi screamed.

We all crashed to the floor and then Zabuza was like, 'Yo. Imma kill dat dude. That coolio?' and we were like, 'Nah son, that shit ain't fly.' Blah blah. Everything was seeming to go according to the way it originally was, but... once Kakashi got trapped in the water justu thing... everything kind of... fell apart.

What was supposed to happen was that Naruto got kicked, he got scared and faced his fear of battle, then was all like, 'Ay Sasuke, I got me a plan.' and then Sasuke gets kicked and Naruto does the whole clone shit to lead to the whole double shuriken thing... yet, that didn't happen?

What happened this time was that instead of Naruto getting kicked the first time, it was me? I basically flung into a tree behind me and I felt a crack on my left arm as I landed on it. "You fucking whore baby!" I cussed out on instinct because dude, I just broke my arm. Do not ask me why I said that phrase when a simple 'ow' would have sufficed.

Sasuke then got kicked also and lost consciousness and his head started to bleed. Which was defiantly not good as we kinda need him to follow through with the original plan. Naruto was still scared shitless and Sakura was still the only one to really 'protect' (I use the term lightly) Tazuna. My head was reeling as I thought about all of this. What the fuck is going on? This isn't what happened! Well, I know I'm here but that shouldn't really alter anything! I mean they're the main characters, they should end up...

Wait... what am I doing? Here I was, assuming it's all a TV show or comic, but this is actually happening right here, right now and there is a chance that... I could die. Like holy shit, I could die. Everyone here can die. Oh fuck. Why didn't I realize this earlier?! Am I that stupid?! Did I really think I could waltz into a world of death and war and turn out okay? Perfectly unscratched? There is no 'main character' in real life. It's a free for all. I'm not a Mary Sue that has everything working out for them... I'm just me. Not a badass person... just a tech geek who knows how to make cool shit and maybe make some sarcastic input once and a while.

What was I thinking when I was twelve? That I could actually survive in this world? That everything would be peachy and everyone would love me? No... no that isn't how this is working. It's not going to work like that no matter how I look at it. God! What was I assuming...? I'm such an idiot. Both then **and **now.

I'm going to have to wing this battle... shit. I'm not prepared for this. Not prepared at all. I calmed my nerves down and focus on what was learned by this battle. I know that every fight in this damn show has a theme or meaning that someone learns from... this one I believe is where Naruto gets the nerves to not be a little bitch and to fight or like hey you are going to die. Fuck, that's the main priority since I can't do shit by myself.

"Naruto! Don't just stand there and gape like a little shit! Get your head band back and kick his ass! Why did you stab your hand to promise yourself to never run away from a fight when you're doing that right now?!" I screamed as I stood up from my spot. I slid the helmet off my head and dug through my bag for my glasses as the helmet would just slow me down. Naruto seemed to knock out of it and recollect himself. He charged at Zabuza and got his head band back, starting to do his speech thing. Dear lord, I forgot how melodramatic it was. Once he was done, he turned towards me.

"Do you have a plan?"

Now back to the present to after Naruto and I were whispering to each other and whipped up a plan. (After I found out that Naruto doesn't even have the huge shuriken thing and me basically yelling, "ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW?!") Naruto created a bunch of shadow clones to fight in taijustu the Zabuza clones, or at least distract them. Since I fucking suck at taijustu, I'm not going to aid him. What I am good at is dodging. Like dude, dodging is my absolute shit. So, Naruto distracts while I try and get to the real Zabuza and Tsunade punch him to the ground, all while dodging the other clones he might make after he sees our plan.

And if that doesn't work... Plan B. Which is code name for 'I'm going to do something very **very** stupid and it could really fuck up my body'. A sigh escaped me as I whispered, "Computer, warm up lasers."

I started to feel a heat on my palms and I nodded to Naruto. He formed the hand signs and yelled, "Shadow Clone Justu!" About ten Narutos popped up beside Clone Zabuza (C.Z. for short) and all bum rushed the C.Z. and piled ontop of him. The C.Z. took out all the Narutos and created about two more of his clones once he saw we were ganging up on him. Naruto made more clones as I ran forwards one of the C.Z.s and he tried to hit me, but I just dodged and weaved out of the way, heading to my original target, the real Zabuza. They all saw this and Naruto was distracting two of the clones so the last one stood in between Zabuza and me.

I ended up dodging his punches and jumped up. My foot connected with his head as I pushed off it and jumped towards Zabuza with a glint in my eye. I reeled my fist back and hoped and prayed that this worked. Zabuza held up his free hand, with the intent to catch my fist, which wouldn't matter if I ended up hitting him since he'll go flying back. Chakra was formed to my fist and I brought it forward to... _No. _**_NO._** I didn't just do that. **NO.**

I timed the punch wrong and ended up wasting my chakra as when the fist met his hand, there was little to no force what so ever. Horror flickered onto my face as he caught my fist and kept me stationary. "Heh... nice try. Maybe next time." He mocked. He twisted my right arm in an odd angle and was trying to make it snap to match my other arm as I was grunting in pain. Kakashi was looking horrified when we locked eyes. Well, fuck. Plan B.

I gave Kakashi a smirk and wink as I placed my left palm right in the center of Zabuza's chest. Being pre-occupied with my right arm, he dismissed my left one as a measly attempt to pry myself away from him. I smiled at him wickedly and hissed out, "Next times too far away. Why not now?" Confusion set on his face, bewildered on what I was talking about, before I screamed, "Computer! Left hand! Full force!"

Right as I finished my sentence, my left hand had grown in heat and the computer blasted it with as much juice as it could and I was flown back from where I was with Zabuza.

Pain.

Holy shit. The pure fucking pain.

I screamed as loud as my vocal cords could handle as I tried to clutch my left arm to my chest. I pulled in away for a second to see how bad the damage was for my left hand, but... it wasn't there. All there was, was a bloody stub to my elbow. My vision was blinking in and out and I tried to locate Zabuza to see what I did to him. He got blown back to the middle of the lake and Kakashi was out of the water prison. Zabuza had his chest servilely scorched and it seemed it would defiantly be third degree burns. Kakashi looked back at me for a second, worry in his face, before nodding his head, like he was telling me that my job was done and I could rest now. He then looked back at the battle that was going to happen.

Naruto and Sakura ran over to me and started to freak out once they saw my arm. The amount of blood pooling around me looked like I could bleed out any moment so Naruto took off his jacket and used it as a means to stop the blood from flowing. Sakura was on the verge of tears and she was 'trying' to calm me down (It seemed like she more was trying to reassure herself). My vision was blacking out and I was loosing my hearing too as I could only hear a constant ringing noise. I know I shouldn't pass out when on the verge of dying since I might not wake up, but my eyelids kind of shut on their own. The only thing I could hear now, were my own thoughts. The last thought that passed through my head was...

Welp... that could've gone smoother.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_2, 500 words... dude. Never again. I'm not writing this long ever again. I just need a break. Also, could you see how much I was paraphrasing as if I didn't do that this chapter would be about 5,000 words and I would cry. _

_And if you couldn't understand what happened, it's that Charlotte knew that if she used the lasers in her gloves, she might get hurt, but she took the chance. She expected it to just burn her, yet it completely back fired, making an explosion that blew off her arm. She knew the risks and she took them, just turns out the risks came true._

_Plus, now that you see anything is fair game in this story now, the battles are going to hold a bit of surprises since anything can happen ;) Not all but, some will end up being completely different... possibly... maybe... probably not by much as the outcome with probably be the same, but just the shit that goes down won't be. _

_The next two chapters are still the Zabuza Arc and then its the start of the chunnin exams which is from chapters 10-16 in all. But, yeah. Shit went down in this one. You all hate me, huh? _

_Hehe... you're gonna have to wait until Friday before the next update. ;D_

_See you next chapter!_

_Comments show support~!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I only own my laptop and other very little things. I own nothing more.

**Warning:** Language.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"Ah! She's waking up!"

_Thud._ "Naruto! Don't yell! She might have a head ache!"

"Ow! Sakura-chan! Why did you hit me?! Also, you're yelling too!"

My eyes opened up to see my team all staring down at me while Naruto was cradling his head in pain. The light hurt my eyes so I brought my arm up to shield them, but they didn't cover them at all. My eyes shot open as I stared at my left arm (or lack of it) and grew panic for a second. My body bolted up from the futon I was in and instantly, I regret it. My vision blurred for a minute and I saw black around the edges. I felt woozy and numb at the same time.

"Ah... careful. You lost a lot of blood so you should be feeling dizzy. Lay back down." Kakashi ordered as he placed a hand on my chest and pushed me down. I grunted in discomfort as the pain of my whole body started to seep in. Oh, yeah... the whole explosion thing happened... and the kick to a tree kind of made some damage to my back as well. Welp... that could've gone a lot smoother.

"Wh... what happened...?" I slurred out. Hopefully the end of the battle was just like the story, otherwise I have no clue what I'd do.

The team looked at each other, like they were avoiding talking about my arm... I released a sigh and said, "Yeah, yeah. I know about my arm." I lifted up the stubby little thing and it felt weird as it was now lighter. "I'm asking about after I passed out."

Kakashi still seemed hesitant but sighed, "I fought Zabuza and when I was about to kill him, a shinobi hunter 'killed' him and took him away... or well... he might not be dead."

Oh. So the rest of the battle was like the original? "Did anyone else get hurt? Actually..." My gaze shifted to Sasuke, he seemed surprised for a second as I was turning my attention to him. "Sasuke, are you alright? When Zabuza kicked you, you fell unconscious and your head started to bleed... are you okay?"

Sasuke's expression turned to shock before his eyes narrowed, "Worry about yourself before anyone else. You've been out for two days and nearly bled out..." He was probably scolding me because of his weird Uchiha 'I can't show my emotions well but I was worried!' thing.

I gave him a weak smile, "Heh. That doesn't sound like me at all. You're all like my kids. I'm a worrying mother..." I wasn't lying about this. I actually feel like some maternal figure to the brats. I'm almost twenty-one years old and they're just kids, so of course as the adult of the group (even though I am physically their age and I'm not counting Kakashi), I feel like I have to at least try and look after them. After a look of confusion passed on his face, Sasuke's eyes soften and he gave me a nod to confirm that he was fine. I gave him a small smile in return. Heh, looks like I'm warming up to him.

"Charlotte..." Sakura caught my attention. "You gave us quite the scare. I actually thought you were going to d-die..." Her face was filled with so much concern, yet relief that I was fine that it actually shocked me. Man, I thought that in this point of time, all she cared about was Sasuke... But, maybe I guess I was wrong.

"Yeah... I know. I panicked when the plan didn't go the way we wanted so I did the next thing that came to mind. I... I'm not going to lie. I expected this to happen, well... not the whole missing arm part, but that I would get hurt. It was a risk I took, but it wasn't an unnecessary sacrifice as I did manage to get Kakashi out of the prison with it... plus I bet I burned Zabuza really good."

A snort was heard from Kakashi. "Yeah, 'just burned' would be sugar coating it. You basically did all the damage while I just had to use one justu for him to be weak enough to go down. Who knows how long the fight would have been if you didn't weaken him first?"

I smiled at that and turned back to my team. The relief in their eyes were obvious and small smiles made way onto everyone's face as I immediately started to chat with Naruto and high-fived him (with my good arm) for awesome team work. The moment was ruined as Inari peeped open the door enough for his eyes to be seen and stared at us all.

We locked eyes and had a staring contest, before he opened the door more and pointed at me. His gaze turned to Naruto, who was fuming in annoyance of the boy (Ah, they interacted already), before declaring, "She's just dumb. She's no hero." and walking out the room.

... Why do I feel slightly offended?

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

So found out by Kakashi that my helmet got destroyed in the whole fight. It got damaged by water as Kakashi did the flood justu thing (I forgot to water proof it). I kind of was pissed off as all those hours upon hours of being sleep deprived was useless, but I should have expected the whole thing to be a bust since there was more cons than pros. Not a total failure though as I now remember how to properly code something with voice recognition so maybe I could put that into future works?

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"You call that a form? Dude, no wonder you're failing at this so much! You're doing it wrong!" I nagged Naruto.

"Oi! I'm doing the best I can! If you think it's so easy, then why don't you do it?!" He barked, his annoyance showing. I smirked and walked over to the tree. Now, Kakashi said I could do the tree exercises as long as I didn't push myself. I didn't tell him I mastered (or at least I can hold myself up for about two minutes before faltering) the tree climb already since he would just put me on guard duty and for a few days, I wanted to relax. I was still readjusting to my arm as sometimes I'd try to grab stuff but end up not being able to and forgetting about the phantom hand. It's really weird and I'm happy it's not both arms since I would be sooo screwed. I plan to make myself a new mechanical arm when I get home (Basically become Edward Elric of this world... minus the alchemy part) and that'd be hard with one arm, but even more impossible with none. So somehow, I'm going to have to make this work... I'll ask Hinata to help me maybe?

Back to reality, I placed chakra into my feet and focus on it as I breathed in and out. I placed one foot onto the tree and lifted my other one off the ground. Sasuke, who was off the side and ignoring Naruto and I earlier, stopped to stare as I walked up the tree with no struggling at all. I only went about halfway up the tree as I didn't want to _completely_ shatter the boys already small egos (even though it would be immensely more fun if I did) and then hopped down once I was done.

They were gaping at me with shock as I climbed the tree perfectly on my first (as far as they know) try. Naruto fummled over his words and muttering, "H-how...?" before looking at me like a god and exclaiming, "Teach me! Help me on it! Please please please!"

I smirked, I could have fun with this. "Say that I am the absolute best ninja to ever live and I'm totally going to kick your ass and become the next Hokage!"

"W-what?! No! I'm going to be the next Hokage! I'm a better ninja than you too!" Naruto sputtered out. I narrowed my eyes and huffed as I stalked off. I wasn't going to actually leave, just bluffing. He bought it by yelling, "Okay! Okay! Don't leave!" He sucked in a breath as I turned and stared at him. Sasuke was still looking at us, now with a smirk on his face as we both were waiting for Naruto to say his line.

"You... you are the absolute best ninja that ever lived and you're totally going to kick my ass and become the next Hokage." He muttered with a pout. I grinned with victory as Sasuke started to snicker lightly at Naruto. I raised an eyebrow and turned my attention to him.

"You gotta say it too, Uchiha." He instantly stopped and glared at me. "Okay then, I won't help either of you." I muttered before trying to walk off again. Naruto sputtered a "W-What?! Why won't you help me if he doesn't say it?!"

"Because I either help both of you or neither of you."

"Oi, Teme!" Naruto whined. "Just say it!"

"Hn." was the only response I heard as I walked onto the path, heading my way home. Darn, I was hoping I could record him saying it onto my phone which I had in my pocket.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

At dinner that night, Naruto was basically yelling at Sasuke to just say the damn line and that he was a bastard. Kakashi realized that I could do the tree walk by the conversation and said starting tomorrow I was going to guard Tazuna with Sakura. Ugh, I was hoping for at least another day of just lazing around. Oh well.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

The next day, I was sitting on the bridge just counting sixty mississippi's and then starting over again. Sakura said we'd only have to watch him for four hours and I cringed at the **only** part. After counting to sixty ten times I started to just look up at the sky to try and find figures. But... there were no clouds what so ever. I turned to Sakura and saw she was looking down at her own hands and lost in thought. She seemed... sad? Wait, huh?

"Hey... you okay?" I attempted at conversation. She snapped her head up at my voice and gazed at me before realizing I was addressing her and she regained her poseur.

"Um... yeah. I'm good... just fine." She gave me a pretty lame ass excuse. She just could've said, 'U kno dawg, I ain't feelin' all this shit, you get me? Like man... this ain't coolio anymo.' but no, that would not make sense as this is not my world anymore and no one speaks like that here. Yet, I can imagine people speak like that and that's just as good, right?

"Yeah... sure." I decided to drop the conversation since it wasn't my right to just pry into personal matters. If she wants to talk, I'll listen but if she wants to just think alone, that's fine as well.

I opted for staring at the water from the ledge and it... actually reminded me of home. It reminded me of Fort Tilden Beach back when I would fly kites with Mom, Harper and Flynn... When we were all little kids... Man, I miss those days. Now, those two are adults... well, I'm an adult too, but I'm just twenty while they're twenty-seven and thirty... and Shit! I probably totally missed Flynn's wedding! Ugh! If I end up going back, he's so going to kill me! And aww... I missed Harper giving birth to her daughter, too! I didn't even find out what she was going to name her... actually knowing her, it's going to be something dorky. Probably the same name as a video game character.

As I started to realize all the things that I could potentially lose from my old life, I started to get more and more sad. Over the course of the year, I had avoided all thoughts of my old life and just filled it all with working on my tech as a way to escape my mind... from the bittersweet memories. I thought of the times Harper play tea party with me even when she didn't want to and the times Flynn wrestled with me... the times Mom let me bake cookies with her and... shit, I made myself feel like crap now.

I let out a deep sigh as I turned from the water and saw Sakura looking at me from the corners of her eyes. She gave me a small, comforting smile as she patted down next to her as a way to tell me I should sit next to her on the ground. I accepted and plopped right by her and leaned against the concrete. "Charlotte..." Sakura muttered gaining my attention. She was staring at my arm with this guilty expression on her face. "I'm so sorry."

I just stared at her, letting her continue as to explain why she was even apologizing to me. "I... I did nothing! Absolutely nothing! You and Naruto did all the work while I was just standing there panicking! If I had done something... anything, then maybe... your arm..." I gaped at her as she trailed off. Does she honestly feel guilty about my arm... when there was probably nothing she could have done to prevent it? Aw shit, I have to fix this now, huh?

"Sakura... no matter what would have happened... I probably would've still lost my arm. I mean, dude, I'm a major idiot who makes so many things that backfires on them. It would have been I lost my arm in a battle or lost in while training how to use the lasers. I'm just glad that it was in a battle so it wasn't that much of a loss." That didn't seem to convince her at all as she just pulled her knees up to her chest.

_Sigh_. "Listen here, you little munchkin. You wanna know something about me?"

Sakura's gaze hesitantly switched to me. She looked kinda dull... maybe I should try and pull a Naruto? Yep. I'm gonna try it. "I didn't want to be a ninja."

From the look she gave me, I smirked. Naruto in his speeches always says something that catches the attention of the person who needs motivation. That statement seemed to do the trick.

"...You didn't...?"

"Nope." I verified. She stared at me with such confusion and opened her mouth to speak, only to shut it to rethink her words. Repeat that process a few times until I just continued with my explanation.

"I hate fighting. I'm a runner, not a fighter. When I was three, I stepped my dad's toes and started to cry because I thought I hurt him. I'm a person who stays in the background and uses that to my advantage. I'm better at stealth than strength... The only reason I actually fought Zabuza was because the adrenaline was the only thing to keep me from crying and high-tailing out of there. I didn't want to be a ninja... yet here I am."

"The difference between you and me is very little. We both are just scared little girls that regret not doing something right in the heat of a battle. We both have strengths and weaknesses and we both want to become better..."

Sakura muttered out a quiet, "...Why did you become a ninja then?"

I thought about it for a second before telling the truth. "I was thrown into it. It was the only thing I could do really... I mean I had a choice but if I didn't do it... where the fuck would I go? Or what would I do?"

She was surprised to hear this, questioning, "Wait... what do you mean? Don't you have a family back in the West? Why couldn't you go back to them?"

"Uh... I mean yeah, I do but I doubt I'd be able to see them again..." I ended it like that.

We fell into a silence from how abrupt the conversation ended. I could tell Sakura wanted to learn more about my family, but that wasn't the reason I started the conversation in the first place. I needed to revert back to where I was going in the first place. "Train to become a iryo-nin."

"...Huh?"

"You want to be useful? Boom! Become a iryo-nin! You'll become our most valuable teammate and everyone in the team will need **_you_** more than you need them! Bam! Fixed your problem."

Now that I think about it, with the Zabuza battle changing, who knows what else changed... maybe I should make sure certain things end up the same... and completely change some other things too. I'm defiantly quickening the plot in a few places because dude, too slow for me. One being Sakura's character development.

In truth when I was a kid, I was just indifferent with Sakura. I didn't hold a stupid hate for her... she was just there. Same when I started on Team 7, she was just _there_ and although it annoyed me every time she obsessed over Sasuke to me or asked if I liked him too (Rejected that notion as soon as it left her mouth. He's like twelve and I'm twenty. Dude. No.). But she was a decent person and actually quite witty too. I feel like I need to give her a push, so she can try better.

"Medical ninjustu? Me? Yeah no, I don't think I could do it."

"Dude. No. Listen. You excel at chakra control, you learn best from books and you are like so fucking smart. If anyone can do it, it's you... Especially because I tried it and completely failed. If there is someone here that can do this, it's you."

**Bam! **Haha, I could totally be the next Naruto when it comes to inspiring people. Sakura thought it over before a smile grew on her face. "You know what... I'll try it. Yeah... I'll try it. Why not?"

Naruto, scoot your booty over. You aren't the only non-qualified but certainly effective therapist here... now there's two.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

Fuck... So, here I was. Waking up to a large fucking crash in the house and a loud woman's scream. Aw fuck... They left without me and with Naruto. Those little shits. I bolted out of my futon and ran downstairs to see a hole in the wall for the kitchen and to see Inari sitting on the ground crying. He didn't see me yet and seemed to be contemplating something. Oh... Inari's mom isn't here. She must have been taken already.

Inari ran of the kitchen throught the hole and ran towards the thug dudes. I just opted to stay back a bit as Naruto rushed in and Inari and him had their little moment. I wouldn't have jumped in to 'save the day' since it was needed for Inari to learn not to be afraid and stuff.

Naruto turned to me as Inari started to cry tears of joy. "Charlotte... I think somethings wrong at the bridge. Come on." He bolted from his spot and disappeared into the trees...

You know what... I'm hoping this battle is like the original so I don't have to end up losing my other arm...

Life likes to fuck me, though. So, that is not going to happen.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_Dude... I really love this chap. It's my fav so far!_

_And here I am again... writing 3,000 words after I just said I wouldn't... after last chapter and how much I felt like my hands were going to bleed... I did it again..._

_And next chapter is another battle and my hands are going to bleed more... fuck. _

_ALSO IMPORTANT! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SUNDAY BECAUSE I HAVE MUSICAL THIS WHOLE WEEKEND! SO IM HAVING IT IM UPLOADING BOTH CHAPTER 8/9 ON FRIDAY SO IM NOT AN UPDATE BEHIND! THEN IT WILL RETURN TO JUST FRIDAY AND SUNDAY UPLOADING! NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULAR SCHEDULING PROGRAM!_

_Until next time~!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Warning:** Language.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

Well shit... This is a complete disaster...

Here Naruto and I were, waltzing up to the scene to see Sasuke already in the ice mirror justu and Kakashi was... holy shit, he was actually bleeding. Dude. Really? The world was going to throw this 'shit ain't the same' crap right at the beginning? Fuckkk...

Kakashi had his right side slashed around his stomach and was currently fighting Zabuza in taijustu. Sasuke was using his fireball justu thing to try and melt the ice, but it wasn't working. (Wow. Seems one thing stayed the same. Something that didn't benefit us though.) Sakura was back by Tazuna and protecting him, very determined not to let Zabuza pass.

I turned to Naruto to tell him to help Sasuke while I help Kakashi but the blond wasn't beside me. He ran from his spot and dashed to Sasuke's position... welp. I guess I'll just creep around until I can be of use. Now, like I said to Sakura beforehand, I'm not dash in and just fight with instinct. I'm used to the shadows and finding little weaknesses in others. I can't power rush right in and power punch Zabuza into the ground because that won't work. Also, I only have one chance to make a sneak attack before he learns of my presence and then the stealth shit doesn't work anymore and I have to just help Sakura with Tazuna.

Actually, now that I think of it. I have a plan that will make Sakura be more useful in this fight... but I'm going to be a fucking idiot and put myself into danger again. Though this time, I'm just going to dodge because I cannot punch for shit if it doesn't have chakra infused with it. I could have a few power punches, but I'm giving myself the limit of five or six before I end up at my chakra limit.

I stalked around to the other side and made a shadow clone... well, not a real one, just the crappy illusion one they make you learn in the academy. The real shadow clone justu is jounin level and my chakra is just brimming chunnin... just brimming would be though as I had a later start then the others.

The clone me had the illusion that it's left arm was still there as I wanted to make sure my team knew it wasn't the real me (though Kakashi could tell in seconds probably) but making Zabuza think that it was the real me.

It seemed to work.

"Well, well. I thought the brat was dead. If only. You should just piss off." Zabuza mocked. It was then that I noticed his chest was immensely burnt and distorted in color. It seemed to have seared several layers of his skin and it looked blistered and pink.

I cringed from my hiding spot because damn... it looked bad. I expected my fake self to say something sarcastic and I wasn't disappointed.

"Wow... that was such a burn, that really hurt me just like my arm was hurt during the blast... oh wait. It wasn't." The Fake Charlotte (F.C. for short) gestured to her left arm as the illusion made it seem like it was perfectly fine. Damn. A pun **_and_** a smack down? I'm good.

Zabuza hissed and went to charge at F.C. but Kakashi appeared in front of her and held up the arm that wasn't trying to stop the bleeding as a way to 'protect me'. (Sexy ass had his sharingan out so he knew it wasn't the real me.)

"Charlotte, help Sakura protect Tazuna. You can't fight him. He's too strong." Kakashi lectured as he glared at F.C. for her to move back. F.C. faced him with her own smirk and declared, "I'm not here to fight."

"Huh?" Everyone (except Sasuke, Naruto and Haku) mused in confusion. I got ready to pounce as it was nearly my time to try and get one punch in before it was a dodging match and a few power punches.

"Yep, I'm here to distract."

**BAM! **That's number one.

A crater that was shielded by loose dust used to be where Zabuza used to be as he jumped out of the way last second. "Sup bitches!" I screamed with a wicked grin as I jumped of the dust cloud. I placed my hand on my hip and was facing Zabuza. F.C. motioned Kakashi back to Sakura and started the plan.

"Sakura, you're going to stop the bleeding for Kakashi." F.C. explained.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she started to stutter out, "W-wait! I don't know how!"

"You don't, but I do." F.C. declared. Around the time of half way through my year at the academy, I attempted to learn medical ninjutsu, but I failed miserably. The words were way too complex and it was hard to grasp, but I do remember what it said to do as I had to reread it like five million times since I just couldn't understand it. The first lesson in the book was to stop bleeding by stitching up the inner skin then work your way out to outer. Now, just because I can't understand it doesn't mean Sakura won't. So, F.C. will tell Sakura what to do, she will try it, fix Kakashi up so we can switch out and I end up not losing any other limbs. Yay! Now, let's hope Sakura knows what she's doing or that Kakashi wasn't punctured in an organ, since he would probably would end up having internal bleeding.

F.C. started to explain as Kakashi was like 'Dude, she can't fight. I need to fight him.' F.C. being all like, 'Let Pinky heal y'all first then you can fight with that sexy ass of yours, but the more you complain, longer real me gonna fight. So shut your trap and let Pretty Girl do her thang.' and then he was all like, 'I getcha so imma shut my mouth now.'

You know, the usual.

**BAM! **That's two.

Another crater was formed as Zabuza and I were 'fighting'. It was more dodging his punches and using power punch when he started to try to reach Kakashi when he can't fight right now. "You know, you really are annoying." he hissed at me.

"Heh, my older siblings say the same thing to me all the time."

And queue the more fighting.

We didn't even really hit each other at all, more of a stand off. He was trying to hit me, I dodge. I end up doing a power punch, he dodge. Meh, I wasn't trying to really take him down, I'm more of a distraction that is wasting time for Sakura to figure out how to do the damn skin healing shit. It seemed that she managed to slowly (and do I mean fucking **slowly**) patch up the inner layer and she was doing like the secondish layer of skin now. All she really needed was to have around four and she would be good. So about five minutes more of fighting. Great. I have like two more punches and now I'm already feeling exhausted.

Zabuza seemed to catch onto that as I started to get lazy in my defense and he roundhouse kicked me in the side of the ribs. I went flying and hit the back of one of Haku's mirrors and fell to the ground in a slump. Surprisingly, the mirror actually cracked on the other side, but not fully enough for it to be seen, just heard. The trio in the mirrors went silent as the stared at me for a second then looked at the cracking mirror. "Uh..." Was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

Okay, I can have a new plan. Break out Naruto and Sasuke with power punch and have them waste time with Zabuza (with the addition of Haku) and I go rest by Sakura... that seems to be fine. I'll try that. Well, it's not like I can do anything else but power punch... I'm a one trick pony and I plan to exploit it whenever I can.

Zabuza ran to me as I just got up and dodged to the side. I brought back my fist and connected it to the already cracking mirror as I heard a **BOOM!** and it cracked more, this time it being visible. So, I have one more punch left and then I'm useless as I won't be able to basically move as my whole body will feel paralyzed. Now, if this doesn't fully break with the next punch, I'm fucked and guaranteed to die.

Eh, fuck it. I just want to go home already.

**BOOM! **My fist connected with the mirror and I collapsed to the ground as... nope. It didn't break. Fuck me.

I couldn't really move as I was chakra exhausted and I just laid on my back panting. I could hear Naruto and Sasuke attempting to run to me or to break that specific mirror but they were too weak to and Haku kept them busy as he threw needles at them in numbers. Zabuza came over to me and towered me as he smirked.

"So... I don't suppose you could... I don't know... let me go?" I suggested.

He stomped on my ribs as a reply. He kept apply pressure onto my stomach as I was grunting and trying not to scream. Zabuza started to laugh as I struggled against his foot. "I'm going to enjoy this-"

**CHOMP!**

The pressure on my ribs lessened as a huge ninja dog bit onto Zabuza's neck and made him stumble off of me. Next thing I know, gentle hands went under me as I was lifted up and brought by Sakura and Tazuna. Kakashi set me down with care as Sakura gave me a quick look over to see if I was alright. Kakashi gave me a nod as he summoned more dogs and he turned and started to fight Zabuza.

Everything ended up finishing the same way as originally... with the exception of the bridge was a proud owner of a few new craters that they'd have to fix.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

What the fuck is this shit?

So, to sum up the situation, here all of us, waltzing up to the Konoha gates when there was a young girl already standing at the front of them.

She had long blond hair with pink tips that were in pigtails. She had a headband on with cat ears. She had way too much make up on, looking around twelve years old and...

Oh my god. She's wearing a tee-shirt with Naruto plastered on the front...

She's a fucking wee-a-boo.

And she is at Konoha.

Fuck.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_Don't ask why I used so many onomatopoeias in this... I just felt like it. _

_Anyways, important shit: couldn't write the two chaps in a week so you got one, sorry :/ also I will be changing the second update day to Tuesday so on Tuesdays and Fridays there will be a new chap unless otherwise stated!_

_Now that's done, I'm so excited for the next chap since it introduces a new character! :D _

_See you next time!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Pfft. Who owns stuff anymore. That's so mainstream.

**Warning**: POV changed for this chapter alone. Language.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"Oh. My. Gosh! I'm actually here!" I squealed with excitement. It happened. It actually happened.

I was in the Naruto world!

I gleefully stood up from my spot in the forest as looked at my surroundings in wonder. The trees stood tall around me and I felt tiny in comparison. It was chilly as it felt like winter, but I am from the hot part of Australia so everywhere else just seems cold to me.

As I looked around, I kind of grew in disappointment. Everything... looked the same. I was hoping that it'd be... more animated? I guess it looks just like the old world, huh?

Oh well!

Now, I have to try and find the village so I can become a ninja and fight with Team 7! I always knew this would happen to me! Now I can become my OC Anika who is a vampire werewolf hybrid and holder of the Juubi! Sasuke will fall in love with me as Sakura gets hated by everyone as she is entirely useless! Gosh, I can be so much better than her any day.

Oh! And my appearance probably changed too! I hope I have really cool hair and I'm beautiful and-

Wait... everything's the same. I realized this as I looked down at myself to see the same clothes I was last wearing and my long blond hair.

Aww! I wanted purple hair like Anika!

I'm a little bummed about that but... it can't get any worse as I'm in the Naruto world... right? I am here, right? I mean...

I started to look around and see if I could see any landmarks, but they were all concealed by the trees. Um... okay? I guess I'll go... this way!

I stomped in a random direction and hoped I'd see the famous hokage mountain faces thing that almost everyone in fan-fictions see when they first come. But, after a few minutes I started to lose that hope. Um... am I lost?

In the distance, I could see a little town on the horizon. Oh! This can work! I can ask for directions! I practically sprinted my way to there and instantly looked around for any clue as to where Konoha would be. Ugh! All the signs are in Japanese! Not even the romaji version of it! That's the only one I know how to read!

I soon grew frustrated at how none of the signs could help me, before seeing a sign in English! Yes! As I skipped over to it, I noticed it was a pub and with me being a child, I wasn't allowed in. Aw fudge sickle! I need to ask for directions!

Wait... a thought just crossed my mind. What if the people here only spoke Japanese?

...Nah! If I'm going to be the main character, then there won't be anything like that happening!

I ended up looking around for someone in the crowd of busy people walking around and they all looked kawaii! The girls had pastel colored hair and the boys had darker, cooler colors! They looked so anime!

I skipped to a girl that was in a crowd with her friends and they all noticed me once I was close to them. "Konichiwa! Watashi wa Mary desu! Genki desu ka?"

They all just stared at me with confusion, before they all looked at each other and laughed. Oh... do they not understand me? I spent so long practicing that phrase only for me to say it wrong! Darn it me!

This teenage girl with light orange hair spoke up in the group, "Uh... hi? Can we help you...?" Her friends were still gazing at me like I was a simple joke and I felt self-conscious for a second.

"Um... yes. I need directions to Konoha, please." I spoke softly, slightly embarrassed at my previous attempt. Okay, note to self, don't do that. Ever again.

The group kindly gave me directions for where I needed to go, yet when I was far enough from them, I heard them all laugh at me. I hung my head down a little as mortification washed over me.

Normally, when I'm at school and I do that, my friends encourage it and do it themselves. The only people that look at us weirdly are the eighth-graders, but that's because we're a year younger... right? Dang, it feels different when you do it alone.

I trudged for a while down this dusty road and began to wonder in my own thoughts before I realized that I was sounding pretty melodramatic and prepped talked myself better.

What am I doing?! Am I really embarrassed to show my true self?! I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS STORY AND IM GOING TO KICK ASS WITH TEAM 7 AND BECOME AWESOME! SOME NOBODIES HAVE NOTHING ON ME!

Proud of myself once more, I held my head up once more and trotted once more to my destination as I saw it in the horizon.

Those big red gates.

Holy guacamole.

They were gigantic!

And as I stood in front of those doors and gazed upon the village before me, I began to day dream all the adventures I'd have with the team! Yes! I'm so ready for this! Nothing can break my spirit now-!

"NOOOO!" I heard a screech as I just turned around to see a blur of black come and tackle me to the ground.

"Oomph!"

The mysterious person was on top of me and seemed to try their hardest to suffocate me with their sweat-shirt or something as they panicked.

"No no no! You can't be here! You can't can't can't! You have to leave right now! They can't see you! Go away! NOW!" A girl's voice scolded me. Wait. Who the firetruck is she?!

I kicked the strange girl off of me and faced her with anger on my face. She looked normal with just short brown hair and glasses. I then noticed that she was... missing her arm?

"Hey! What are you doing?! Leave the poor girl alone!" I heard another girl scream. I turned to look at the person and saw pink. Holy flipping soap, it's Sakura.

The pinky came running over to me and helped me up as a blonde (who was Naruto) helped the arm-less girl up. "I'm so so sorry! I don't know what came over to her-!"

That girl pushed Naruto's help away from her and grabbed her sweatshirt and threw it in my face. I stumbled backwards in surprise as the young girl hissed at me, "Put that on right this second." She seemed angry by the way she was clenching her teeth and how Naruto had to hold her back a little bit.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. What does she mean? Who even is she-... oh no. Don't tell me.

"YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER?!" I yelled.

No! I was supposed to come here first! I was supposed to be on Team 7! I was supposed to have Sasuke to myself and end up hanging out with Akatsuki! This was supposed to be MY story! Not some wanna be!

The girl just ignores the statement as she still glared at me... or my chest? I gaze down and then realized what shirt I was wearing. Oh yeah, I'm wearing my Naruto one. Woops.

The action of both myself and the girl looking at the shirt made the others stare as well. The shirt had the Akatsuki in all their smexy glory and all 10 of them were on it. Including Itachi.

Ohhh... now I get why she tried to suffocate me. It was to hide my shirt from the others... especially Sasuke. Oops.

I quickly started to put on the black sweatshirt the girl threw to me just as Sasuke and Kakashi waltz up to us. It seemed like they didn't see the shirt which is good. Didn't want Sasuke to hate me before he even met me, then we'd never get married! After I had everything situated since I had to readjust my kitty ears, I faced Sasuke and grinned. I had prepared to glomp him but the girl pulled me back by my collar as I jumped.

I choked and glared at the girl as she glared back. "You're not supposed to be here." She growled.

"That's what I was going to say." I bit back.

The tension grew as team 7 just stared between us as they felt us get more agitated. The girl huffed and grabbed my arm and dragged me off in a random direction. "No!" I whined, "I wanna hug Sasuke! Let me go!"

Even with one arm, that girl had a grip of steel.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"Who the fuck are you?!" She hissed after we entered her... home? I'm assuming it's her home as there is a bed, but it looks more like a garage with carpet.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I screamed back.

She huffed annoyed as she tried to cross her arms but once realizing that she didn't have the other arm, she just place it on her hip. "...I'm Charlotte and I'm from your world."

I scoffed. "Obviously. With the way you acted for seeing my shirt and how you weren't apart of Team 7 in the original show, it's plain as day." She just narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

Oh yeah, she's still waiting for my name. "Oh... My name's Mary S-."

"Hold it." Charlotte held up her hand and I halted. "Don't tell me your last name nor tell anyone else it."

"Huh?"

"Dude, you tell them peeps 'bout your last name, they be like, 'Yo guess what, you be the last survivor of this powerful clan and shit, have fun with that!' Yeah no. Just have everyone refer to you as Mary." She explained half heartily. I noticed her accent by now and could tell she was American. It was the stereotypical New York accent and she's got it bad.

"One: speak clearer. I could not understand what you mostly said. Two: No! I want to have a cool Japanese name!" I complained as I stomped my foot on the ground.

"Okay listen here, you little shit. First off, my accent ain't fucking hard to understand, if anything your Aussie one is fucking unbearable so if you knock that one off, I'll get rid of mine. Two, cut the weeb shit. I'm pissed that you're even here, being all happy go lucky. Knock it the fuck off, brat. I've been here for a year, you know it ain't all butterflies and rainbows. You see this," Charlotte gestured to her missing arm. "I got this from the fucking Zabuza shit. I LOST MY FUCKING ARM! I'm not laughing with the main crew all like, 'Yo, it's all coolio! We can all be friends and live happily ever after!' No! I'm probably going to die being a ninja and if you want to become a ninja and die too, fine by me!"

I stopped talking for a minute as I processed what was said. Holy macaroni. She went on a rant. She seemed to have realized that she shushed me because she sighed and recollected herself.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I'm losing my cool 'cause chunnin exams are comin' up and I'm not prepared. Like at all. I'm freaking the fuck out and I don't know what to do." She plopped down into a computer arm chair and held her head in her hand. "Ugh. I'm so fucked."

We just fell into an awkward silent as we both got lost into our own thoughts before after a few minutes passed and she calmed herself down, she looked at me, trying to gather her thoughts. It doesn't matter since I have no clue what the flipping flop I'm going to do?

"Uh... what do I do now?" I piped up. Charlotte lifted her head and just stared.

"I don't know... what am I supposed to do? I'm here with a kid and I don't know how to get back home so what the fuck should I do?" She threw her hands up in the air, showing her frustrations.

"Kid? You're the same age as me, if not younger!"

"Bitch please! I'm an adult! I'm almost twenty-one!"

"No you're not! You look like you haven't hit puberty!"

"I got stuck in the body of a twelve year old me! I am thriteen turning fourteen now and also I WAS A LATE BLOOMER!"

And queue the bickering.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"I see. You're in a very tight situation." The Hokage mused.

Charlotte gave the lie that I was her younger sister that followed her for the dream of being a ninja. Meh, they bought it.

"Heh. No kidding." Charlotte agreed. "Mom seemed to have guilt tripped you as well." When I didn't seem to get it, she continued the act. "You know, since she can't really afford for all of us to be under one roof and with as many mouths to feed."

"Oh! Yeah... she kinda have me the old, 'Honey, have you thought about getting a job yet?' But really mean, 'Oi, get a job.' Yeah. She threw that on me." I went along with the story as that's the only thing I could do. Charlotte said to just let her talk and if she addressed me then I could make up some stuff too. As she said I could 'pull some bull out of the bum of mine like the trash fic writer I was.' I think she may have something against me.

The Hokage bought it with a sigh, "I see... Though, I will allow this, make sure that if any of your other siblings come, I will not allow this again."

"Hopefully no more come." Charlotte bit through her teeth.

"May I ask what kind of knowledge she has when it comes to becoming a ninja?"

I perked up as I exclaimed, "I KNOW A LOT!" Charlotte smacked the back of my head in order to shush me but I just brushed her off.

"Really? May you demonstrate your abilities?" The old man asked as he gave me a wise gaze. I grinned as I started to try to do the hand signs I had memorized from the show, but they were sloppy and I kept fumbling. I tried to do the clone justu but it wasn't working. I closed my eyes really tight and hoped I could do it but... it didn't happen.

"She likes to think she knows everything but she doesn't even know how to morph chakra." Charlotte explained to him. I yelled a 'hey!' that went ignored as they began discussing what to do with me.

"Will the year thing work for her too? Hell, I don't even care if she has to go to the beginning of the academy."

"I think that two years might be more suitable for her."

"I'm okay with that."

"I'M NOT!" I whined. Waiting two years to become a genin?! No! I have to become a genin now!

"Stop acting like a brat unless you want to more fucking time in that damn academy!" Charlotte scolded me as I met her with a glare. It was like there was lightning between us.

"I think you two should calm down." A mellow voice picked up and we both turned towards it. Kakashi (My bae) stood casually off to the side and watched us with a bored expression. I didn't even notice him come in, but then again he is him.

I squealed and went to go hug him, but Charlotte grabbed me and put me into a choke hold. "Don't touch him! Don't think you can just 'have' him!" She barked as I clawed at her arm.

"No! You can have Naruto! I want Kakashi!"

"BITCH! HE AIN'T A FUCKING OBJECT, PLUS YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN ME! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!"

"LIKE YOU HAVE ONE EITHER!"

Then, we basically started a halfhearted sissy slap fight that had me winning as I had two hands and she had one. Kakashi walked over and pulled us apart as a way to calm the situation. It worked as we both simmered down.

"Enough! You two are siblings! Stop measly fighting each other for foolish things! You two need to be mature as being a ninja is no fun and games! Charlotte, I thought you would know that with how the last battle you nearly died!" Kakashi yelled at us. Charlotte looked down with shame as he lectured her.

The Hokage sighed at us and the ruckus we have created. "Children, listen to me. Please put aside the childish acts and become serious. Mary, was it?" I nodded my head in confirmation, "As you have noticed, your sister has had quite the amount of damage to her... do you wish to still become a ninja even though you know the risks?"

Pssh! The only reason she got hurt is because she isn't the main character of this story! It's me! Plus, she probably did it by being stupid. Everyone knows you just have to follow the exact plot of the show for everything to be alright!

"Yes! I have come all this way and I will not be discouraged by this! I wish to become a Konoha ninja!" I proudly declared. Heck yes! I'm going to become a ninja!

"Fine. You have less than one year as it is almost halfway through the year as of now. If you do not pass the genin exam, you will have to be held back a full year and learn with the others. I believe your sister will help you with being caught up as she had to do the same in such a limited time." A scoff was heard from Charlotte. "Now, is everyone satisfied?" No complaints. "Good. Now, Kakashi, are you here because of the mission report?"

"Ah, yes. The mission was a... success as we protect Tazuna. However, Charlotte did have major injuries regarding her arm." Kakashi explained.

"Nah, dude. I'm just peachy." Charlotte casually shrugged like losing an arm was like a mere paper cut.

"Charlotte, you lost your arm."

"Kakashi, you lost your dignity when Zabuza kicked your ass."

Ooooh! Dang! She hit a low blow!

Kakashi didn't react to her comeback and just sighed out, "Charlotte, you are not in the condition to continue serving your village. You will be put on leave from here on until it is suitable for you to be considered healthy enough to serve once more."

"WHAT?! NO! I did not just lose my fucking arm to be put on leave! I have a fucking house! I need to pay rent! I need to pay for bills and food! I need to work! I lost my arm, big woop! I'll still kick ass!" Charlotte complained.

"You will be paid to stay at home and rest. You are in no condition to fight, let alone even go on simple missions! You had your ribs stomped on and you broke two of them! You're back is full of bruises from when you were kicked into the tree and also the mirror! You are staying home!"

"On my dead body!"

"With an injury like yours, you normally would be out of commission for years! Possibly even retire! But, I know you wouldn't like that so the least I could get would be you taking a month or two off! This is the hospital's orders! Not mine!"

Charlotte seemed to fume for a minute or two before she slumped her shoulders in defeat. "...I understand. But! I will only rest if I can get back into action within a month!"

They ended up agreeing on that as well as Charlotte asking about a prosthetic arm that she can use at the hospital so that's where we were headed.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"So... how'd **you** get here?" I piped up as we strolled through the street that was a little crowded.

"What the fuck you talkin' 'bout?" Was her only reply.

"Wait... what do you mean 'what do I mean'?" Confusion set on my face.

"... I woke up in this forest place and started walking. Found this town at night fall, stayed there then walked more. Boom! Now, I'm here. Ain't it the same for you?"

"Uhh... well, yeah, but that's not what I meant." I yanked her arm so she would slow down and pulled her to the side.

"Dude, what do you want?" She grumbled.

"Don't you remember how you...?" I trailed off. Does she not remember how she got here?

"Remember what? I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what you're talking about." She genuinely seemed confused and a bit agitated at why I was being so hushed hushed about it.

"I'm asking how you **died**."

"Wait what?" Panic spread on her face as she started to comprehend what I was talking about. "Wait... you're telling me I **died** and came here...? Is that what happened with you?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah. I was with my family in a car and we crashed. I was reading the Naruto manga when it happened and I died because I felt... cold and at peace, I guess? I don't know what happened to the rest of my family though... if they are okay or not."

Charlotte looked to be having a panic attack as she started to breathe more heavily and hyperventilate, "That makes no sense! I fell asleep at my desk soon after I started watching the show! I can't be dead! I don't remember it!"

I put my hands on her shoulders, "... Maybe you died in your sleep?" I suggested.

Nope. That didn't help, only made it worse. Charlotte's legs started to get a little wobbly and I grabbed her and pulled her to the nearest bench. "I'm fucking dead! How is Mom going to respond?! Oh god! Harper and Flynn are so going to kill me since it will be like I'm pulling a Dad on them! God! I'm so fucked! I-I-I...!"

"Um... uh... Stop. Please? I... don't know what to do. I'm bad at this." It seemed to just be me talking to myself as a girl I barley know is mourning for her own life that she didn't even know was taken. Wow, now that I think of it... Everything is catching up on me as well. I remember Mom screamed as the truck came from her side; the same side I sat. Dad tried to turn the wheel last second but the truck hit us so quickly he couldn't. Maggie was leaning on Logan's car seat, both sleeping. Dang... who knows what happened to them now.

I slumped down in the seat next to Charlotte and could feel her crying as I started to tear up a bit too. I... I want my mommy! I want daddy! I want Maggie and Logan to be alright! I don't want them to cry for me because I'm gone! I don't want Dad to blame himself for the crash when he was not to blame! I want my family!

We both were sobbing like a mess on the bench as we found some comfort with each other being there. Once Charlotte noticed that I was crying as well, she stopped and pulled me into a hug. She stroked my hair as she whispered to me that everything was going to be alright. She might have felt that she being the 'adult' between us, that she should comfort me. "I'm right here with you. We're both going through the same thing. You're not alone." were all things she whispered

I calmed down after we sat on that little bench by the crowded street as bystanders gazed with question. We didn't mind though. "Hey..." Charlotte spoke softly. "I'm sorry for being so rude earlier. You just... you reminded me of when I was young and I'm not really... fond of that phase I went through."

"...It's okay. I was kinda mean, too. I'm sorry."

She gave me a small smile as I stared at her puffy eyes and red cheeks that were hidden by her large glasses and bangs. I doubt I look any better. "So... maybe do you want to have some ice cream to cool down and then maybe..." She swallowed harshly, "M-Maybe we can make a grave... for our past lives and families that we have to leave behind?"

I stared at her and nodded my head slowly. I smiled back at her, only a small bit, before she ruffled my hair and chuckled, "Now, stop crying, you dweeb. Don't y'all Aussies got to deal with more shit than a little drama? I mean you guys got huge ass spiders and that shit is scary!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up before both of us walked to get some sweet desserts, our original destination forgotten in this moment, sun already heading down.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_Holy shit. Didn't expect it to be this long! It's 4500 words and this is a filler chap! I didn't even know where this was going! I mostly was like I have to include this and this and write on the spot everything else... so yeah. Character development is a thing in this. Also, this chap is kinda funny then turns serious towards the end. Meh, I think I did good and I'm proud of it. But, really DAMN THESE CHAPTERS ARE GETTING LONGER AND LONGER IT SEEMS AND ITS MAKING MY HANDS BLEED!_

_Plus, I thought I wouldn't finish today but lookie! I did it! It's published on time! So suck it! Haha!_

_Anyways~! See you next chap!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto's ass. Not me. Though I do own Charlotte's.

**Warning:** Language. **_POV Changes near the end of chapter! I WILL BOLD AND ITALICIZE THE SMILEY BEAR WHERE IT CHANGES AS WELL AS PLACE LINE BREAKS AROUND IT SO NO ONE GETS CONFUSED! _**

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"I'm going."

"Charlotte, you still are under leave for another two weeks."

"I'm going."

"Charlotte, you are not in the condition to-."

"I'm **_going_**."

"Charlotte! Listen to me! You can't go-."

"**_I'M GOING_**."

Boy, Kakashi can't seem to get it in his head that I'm going to participate in the chunnin exams. I have been under leave for three weeks already and barely trained (Kakashi never really let me so I had to sneak off with Naruto.) so with the chunnin exams are coming up this week and I'm still in 'resting' mode… I'm very determined that I'm going to participate.

"Dude, just let her go! I can't wait for her to leave so I don't have to hear her annoying bossy voice." Even though Mary was siding with me, she still ends up insulting me. Meh, that was just our relationship right now.

"Thanks, asshole."

"No problem, hoe." Oh yeah, she's getting into cussing more. Seems I'm good at influencing people to be slightly like me in some ways.

Kakashi brought his hand up to his face and face palmed himself. "Charlotte, you could die. You haven't had much experience with your prosthetic arm yet and you will be facing people who are much stronger than you. Also, the chunnin exams are for teams of three, not four! And how would you even know if I recommended your team or not!"

"One: I already almost died. Two: I haven't had much experience because you and everyone else is always yelling at me when I try it. Three: how about I'll be a team of one! And four: YOU KNOW WE CAN DO IT!"

During the three week time skip, I got my new prosthetic arm... which is just like a plank of wood. It is extremely hard to control as this world is not as medically advance to be able to reattach nerve endings together, but I don't really complain about that since they managed to have chakra opening through the wooden arm with holes. I can manipulate the arm to move like a real one, but it drains my chakra fast and I cannot control how much it takes nor how fast it takes it. I would be able to control it by now if _**someone**_ let me practice. I have to take the arm off sometimes because I'm on the verge of passing out when just using it, not even fighting. Yeah, it has quite the amount of complications. Also, you can see that the color of the wood does not match my skin color so I have to wear long sleeves with gloves so it looks hidden.

I had thought about making a mechanical arm, yet it would take so long and that's not even for the programming part! Now, when studying in college I planned to become a programmer and engineer... let's just say that there is a reason I was hired as a programmer rather than engineer. I can code a whole system in a little less than five hours... yet engineering something takes much more longer and I'm quite impatient. With my failure of a helmet, I was able to create it since most of what I had to do was code with adding some wiring here and there. Just making something from scratch without a base... yeah, that shit is going to take about two months. So, all I focused on was coding and once I was done that, I would start the hard part.

Why must I be such a workaholic?

"You can't just end up going as a team of one. It doesn't work like that."

"I'll talk with the old man! He'll understand!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

And queue the bickering.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

So yeah, I went to the Hokage to see if I could get out of my leave early but I have to get a check-up from the hospital to be able to go on missions again. So here I was, in the waiting room, just waiting for my name to be called so I can get my check-up and leave. I was playing on my phone, trying to pass some time as I noticed that some of the webpages I use haven't updated since I came here. In fact, none of the webpages are uploading. They are all staying the same for months on months end. I think that when I traveled here that whatever was already created traveled over with me, but it cannot be updated at all. I also cannot go onto forums or try and communicate with others, otherwise the screen freezes and crashes.

Now, I was playing a little stupid game I found on the app store that came out over a year ago and I'm just playing that. I didn't notice that the whole waiting room was practically empty except with a few nurses whispering to each other quite a bit. Once I did realize, I just stared at them as they whispered and looked at me with questioning eyes... Okay, I know I'm beautiful beyond belief and I rival Aphrodite herself, but no need to stare.

"Is there a Miss Charlotte here?" A grumpy old lady voice called out as she opened the door. I stood up and as I did so, the whispers did not die down. The old lady looked at me with a bored expression and ushered me to follow her, not caring to see if I actually was. I looked back and saw the nurses already scurrying off to the other direction. I shrugged my shoulders and followed the little grump to a random room that seemed to just be for check-ups.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

Yes! Finally!

I have in my hands the paperwork that will allow me to be released from leave two weeks early! Now, I can shove it in Kakashi's face that I'm perfectly fine!

I was walking down the street when I turned the corner and saw... Naruto, Sakura and the trio of little kids and the sand siblings minus Gaara.

**TURN AROUND BEFORE YOU ARE NOTICED! TURN AROUND-!**

"Charlotte! Help me beat up these guys!"

Damn.

_A sigh._ "Naruto, why are you always getting into trouble or should I say, why are you always dragging me into your trouble?" The amount of times I had gotten pulled into Naruto's shenanigans is countless. I'm usually just a bystander, yet Naruto always says that I was his accomplice so I get punished as well. After the first fifty times, Kakashi and the Hokage realized that I was always telling the truth when I said I didn't do anything. They believe me over him, even when it was my fault and I put the blame on him. Well, he did play the boy who cried wolf. I was just the wolf in that situation.

"I didn't get into trouble this time! They started it! They have Konohamaru!"

I looked at the duo of sand siblings and just raised an eyebrow. They looked as cocky as in real life as in the show. "Yo, can we have the kid back?" I nonchalantly asked.

Kankuro scoffed at me and spat, "Are you kidding me? This little brat didn't look at where he was going! He bumped into me!"

I crossed my arms (I'm so happy I can do that now with the wooden one since crossing my arms is my default position and without my left arm it felt weird.) and barked back, "Look whose sounding like a brat now. People bump into people all the time. You say sorry and walk separate ways. You don't see strangers wanting to duel just because of a little accident."

Kankuro growled and held out his hand and pulled it back a bit. I let out a yelp as my feet felt like they were kicked from under me and I landed on my back, all the air leaving me. Oh yeah, he can use chakra strings.

Okay, at first I was just going to give a half-assed try to get Konohamaru back, but now I'm pissed. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, YOU LITTLE FUCKER?!" Never mind that there is children around, I was livid. Kankuro started to chuckle as I stood up, fuming. Temari was smirking and looking down on us like we couldn't do anything against them. Bull-fucking-shit!

I started to stomp over to them and I was reaching into my sweatshirt's sleeve and unlatching the hooks of my prosthetic. The confusion flashed onto their faces as I grabbed the proshetic's wrist and pulled it out of the sleeve.

Their expressions were priceless.

It turned into pure horror as the only thing they knew was that I pulled my arm out of my socket and was now using it like a weapon by swinging it in their direction. Kankuro dropped Konohamaru and he scrambled towards his friends and hid behind them. "Oh my god!" Kankuro screamed as I was threateningly stalking towards him.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! I WILL BEAT YOU TO WHERE YOU HAVE AN INCH OF LIFE LEFT IN YOU! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY PICKING ON FUCKING CHILDREN AND A HANDICAP PERSON!? DO YOU REALLY FEEL LIKE YOU GAIN POWER AND PRIDE FROM THAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed. I really didn't care that I regarded myself as handicap and I definitely know that he had no idea that I was handicap so I shouldn't really bash on him for that. Yet, it adds to the hilarity of the situation because he was just wide-eyed and gaping like a fish.

I continued to rant until I was right in front of him and started to whack him with the arm and he looked at Temari as he was shielding the beating with his arms and screamed, "What do I do?! Help me!" Temari looked just as confused as everyone else as here I was, a five foot one young little girl with barley any meat on her body and one arm whacking a boy way taller than her and way more bigger than her with her fake arm. I didn't stop my whacking until I felt something hit my head and I paused.

I looked down to see what hit me and saw a pebble... just a really small pebble. I looked up at the tree and saw that Sasuke was sitting there, just watching. Hey, wasn't he supposed to hit Kankuro's hand, not my head.

"Oi, Uchiha. You missed." I spoke as I gestured to Kankuro who was trying to get out of my arm's length.

Sasuke scoffed at me before coolly stating, "No... I didn't."

Oh, that little shit is sooo going to get smacked next.

Sasuke jumped down and joined us as he stared at me, "What are you even doing? You're on leave." Sakura came rushing over and added a, "Yeah! You shouldn't be fighting in the first place!"

I grinned as I bounced up, "Haha! I got released early! So, I can go on missions again! Also," _A scoff_. "That was **not** fighting. That was slapping. There's a difference."

Temari and Kankuro seemed to have heard that as they were both glaring daggers at me. I gave them my middle finger as a response. Kankuro growled and stepped forward, "Ugh! I'm tired of you little brats!" He reached for the bandaged object on his back when Temari yelled, "You're going to use Crow?!"

He was nearly about to pull it completely out when a cold voice piped up, "Kankuro. Stop."

Everyone just stopped and stared at the newcomer as Temari and Kankuro gaped at him and stepped back in fear. "G-gaara, listen! We were-!" Temari started, but got cut off by Gaara.

"Shut up. You are being a disgrace to our village." They both shivered and moved away from us as Gaara had his sand wrap around him and he teleported in front of us. He looked at us with a bored expression, "I apologize for their behavior. We didn't mean any harm done." They started to walk away but Sakura halted them, "Wait! Why are you here? No unauthorized ninja from other countries are allowed here without paperwork!" She declared.

Oh, sounds like my time to leave before Gaara has some kind of interest in me and that leads to him wanting to fight me and I die because all I'm good for is a measly punch that wouldn't even be any good if I didn't have chakra morphed into it. I turned around as I tried to ditch it while they were having the conversation I had heard about a million times when Konohamaru wrapped himself around my legs as a 'thank you' hug.

"Thank you, Miss! You're aren't as mean as boss' girlfriend!" He praised as his friends hugged me too, leaving my legs immobile. The conversation ended quickly enough for Sakura to hear the trio thanking me and insulting her, so she turned around and barked at them. They coward behind me and pushed me forward, as I acted as their sheild.

"Uhh..." was the only noise I could make out of my mouth as everyone stared at me. Gaara especially. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO AVOID! FUCK!

"...What is your name?" He questioned. Great. Now I have avoid him for the next month as he will be here for that long. Isn't it wonderful to have a child who kills anyone and everyone have interest in you? Yay.

I let out a groan as I sighed, "It's Charlotte."

He nodded his head and looked to Sasuke to which he responded his own. Naruto seemed excited as he thought that he would be asked next, but they just walked off. "Hey! What about me?!" He yelled but they didn't give him the time of day.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"Can I help you?" I hesitantly asked as there were two big ANBU guys right outside my door.

"Oh! Is it a character?! MOVE! LET ME HUG THEM!" Mary squealed from her spot on the couch, surrounded by scrolls and books as she was cramming for school. She bounced up from her spot and skipped over to the door to see the two big guys that looked like they could pick both of us up and break us in half. Her eyes widened and then stared at me. "I'm not involved with this!" She then grabbed all of her books and scurried to the backroom.

I paled as the only person who could save me right now just ditched me to save their own skin. MARY! YOU FUCKING WHORE! I looked back to the men very fearful as they towered over me, "Um... would you like to come in?" They ended up barging in by forcefully prying the door so it was open all the way then slammed it shut. Shit, I was immensely intimidated.

"At the hospital and other places, there had been a hacker that hacked into the databases that should not accessed to the public. The databases that were accessed had important data that only specific people should be able to know. We suspect that you might be the culprit."

WAIT WHAT?! I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS JUST WIFI THAT I WAS STEALING NOT DATA THAT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND CONFIDENTIAL! FUCK FUCK FUCK! SHOULD I TELL THE TRUTH AND BE PUNISHED OR LIE AND BE WATCHED UNDER A WATCHFUL EYE?! I MIGHT EVEN BE HUNTED DOWN IF THEY THINK THAT I ENDED UP READING ANY OF IT! FUCKKK! IF THE UNIVERSE WANTED TO KILL ME THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT WHEN I BLEW MY OWN FUCKING ARM OFF! WHY NOT THEN?!

They saw that I was panicking under the intimidation and they looked around my apartment. My laptop was on the desk as I was still working on the code for my new arm before they came. One of the large men walked over and picked it up, "Wait! Don't mess with that! It's expensive-!" I went to yell, but the man had already snapped it in half. Horror flicked onto my face as they continued to smash it into pieces and I brought my hands up to cover my mouth.

Did they just... did they just do that?

The men dropped the laptop onto the floor and faced me. All my hard work. The endless hours of not sleeping and forgetting to eat so I could code were now completely worthless as everything I had made this pass year were on that laptop. And it's all gone.

"This is a warning from Danzo. Don't do it again." And then, they were gone... just like that. They were gone after coming into my home just to threaten me and destroy my hard work and tears. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I crumpled on to the floor as I just gaped at the only thing that actually made me feel like I could make this place a little more homely.

I feel like I'm going to cry.

* * *

_**\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -**_

* * *

I had a lot a different opinions when I thought of the team I was leading. Many of them changed from the beginning and it wasn't something I had anticipated.

First, there was Naruto. He was.. him. Naruto had a lot of energy and he was enthusiastic about whatever he did and that wasn't exactly a bad thing, it just gets him into trouble a lot of the time. He had this one-sided rivalry with Sasuke, that the latter didn't really care about. If anything, he ignored him on purpose to fire Naruto up some more. He is impatient and rushes into things. Yet, even with quite a bit of flaws, he always helps his friends and motivates people to do their best.

Next, there's Sasuke. He is the hardest one to read, but that doesn't mean you can't read him at all. He tries to seem stand-offish and doesn't want to interact with anyone, thinking himself better. He feels like everyone gets in the way and that is his number one weakness. Though, with a team like his, they always manage to have him smirking or even chuckling with the amount of craziness that goes around.

Sakura is full of so much doubt and she needs the most work of all the kids. She gets too fearful when an actual fight happens, she doesn't know what to do, she doubts her own skills so she never ends up fighting. She has so much potential, yet she is the only one who cannot seem to see that. She has improved quite a lot recently though as she has gotten into medical ninjustu and revealed to the team that she wishes to become an iryo-nin. The rest of the team and I believe that she can do it.

Then, there is... Charlotte. Boy, she is sure something. She is a sarcastic, moody, impatient workaholic that can make the vulgar language of a drunken middle-age man. She puts everyone elses needs above her own to the point that she is putting her own life at risk. She sure does have some intelligence though as well as wisdom to the point that she doesn't even seem like her age. None of us in the team know of her past or where exactly she lived (all we know is that it's in the west). She avoids all conversations when talking about her family or past, like she is too hurt to talk about it. While she is very blunt and brash, she does have little moments when she thinks that no one is watching that she just shuts everything out and stares off into space as she just thinks and the only thing we have to tell us what is going on in that head of hers is her facial expressions that she doesn't realize she's making.

This girl... she's going to end up killing herself. She allows other to come into her life, but it seems to be at an arms length, like she trusts you, but not completely. You'll have to gain her trust fully before she'll let you fully in. It's probably a defense mechanism that she developed growing up, she might not be even conscious of the fact that she even does it. This girl is still... still a child, yet she acts like a mature adult when thrown into a situation she didn't expect. She makes sure everyone else is taken care of before she even thinks of herself and she just... boy, I had not thought I would get this attached to these kids so quickly.

I feel like a failure for nearly letting these kids that I was supposed to look after nearly die. Charlotte took the brunt of the knife during the battle with Zabuza when it should have been me. She shouldn't have been the one who had to fight Zabuza head on when I was the one matched in skill. I had let my guard down and she nearly died because of it. All of them nearly died. I had already failed so many people as I wasn't good enough to save them. They always made it their responsibility to protect those they cared about, no matter if they suffered for them. I couldn't let these students-_**MY**_ students-down just because I wasn't good enough. They seemed to have most of their shit pulled together unlike me. I hope that won't be the case anymore.

"I lead Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Charlotte. I, Hatake Kakashi, recommend all four of them for the chunnin selection exam."

I trust them and their abilities. I hope I won't make the wrong decision once again.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_BOOM! Done! So 3500 words, huh? Not bad, not bad. Only took the whole day to write. Man, this chapter is wild! I like it when I don't have anything really planned when writing as stuff like this happen! :D_

_But anyways! Tuesday is the next update day!_

_See you then~!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Owning Naruto would be AWESOME. Yet, I can't seem to make that happen.

**Warning**: Language.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

Fuck.

I was having a dilemma. A fucking huge one. I was sitting on my bed, just staring at the wall blankly before falling onto my back with a plop.

Fuck.

The two choices could really (and I mean **_REALLY_**) fuck up the future. There are both the same amount of pros and cons with both and I don't know what to choose.

Fuck.

I could stay silent about the knowledge I have and many people who could've been saved die, or speak up and try and save some people, messing up the only future timeline I know.

**Fuck.**

If I stay silent, then no one will blame me for the deaths yet I'll be drowned in guilt, but if I say I know stuff, people will assume I know everything and hate me if I let specific people live.

**Fuck.**

I can have guilt take over me or I can be taken into interrogation and be tortured for the information I have on everyone.

**_Fuck._**

I can end up feeling so guilty and possibly feel so bad that I end up killing myself or be hunted down by Danzo or even the Akatsuki and killed so I don't tell anyone their plans.

**_FUCK._**

I will be given the choice of who I would want to live and die. I'm the person that decides everyone else's fate. Me and me alone. I will be held responsible for whatever I do.

**_FUCK!_**

I'm at a dilemma. I could chose to save my own skin but at the price of others, or put myself in risk to save people that were supposed to die.

**_FUCK! _**

I ended up just staring at the ceiling with this look of utter defeat. I'm going to suffer either way, aren't I?

**_FUCK-!_**

"What are you doing?"

I looked over at the door I didn't realize even opened. Mary stood at it with books in her hands and bags under her eyes. Mary has spent every single second cramming for school. Every. Fucking. Second. She is so determined to become a ninja, even after she found out herself that it was hard work. She has tried a little bit of everything and she just completely and utterly fails at everything. It took a blow to her ego. I tried to help her multiple times on things that she seemed to be stuck on but she always wanted to do it herself and claimed that, 'As a main character, she would be able to figure it all out herself'. She said that two weeks ago and she still fails at everything.

"Panicking about the future."

"So, basically the norm."

"Exactly." I muttered as she walked near the couch and dropped all her books onto the coffee table, after she had to clear it off of rouge nails and bolts, then collapsed onto the couch and passed out.

I've been avoiding all serious conversations with Mary, trying to be upbeat and positive with her. It's kind of an act as I don't want her to know that the whole story that she thinks is wonderful and eye-catching might not be as cool as she thinks. She might not want to become a ninja anymore, which is okay, but not recommended as a lot of shit is going to be going down now. I don't want her to feel responsible for the deaths that will hang over my head. She's just a kid, not an adult like me. I should deal with this myself, I shouldn't include anyone else.

I don't think I'll be able to handle this on my own. I really don't. With the Chūnin Exams that are coming up, who knows what will be off and what will stay the same. There are so many possibilities that could go on and I won't be there. I can't be there.

Teams of three. Not four.

Only teams of three.

Sasuke and Naruto have to 100% go as well as Sakura. They are all necessary to go and they all have to be on one team during this. I cannot afford them not going. Yet... there is so much that can go wrong if I end up not going.

I'm supposed to be a stealthy person, not upfront and close range fighter. I might have to become one with all the drama about to happen. Hmm... I might look into learning a bit of defense justus as I probably will feel more comfortable with that... Maybe a little bit of both?

Argh! With the shit about to happen, I have to convince the Hokage to let me participate! I also have to try and look at other jutsus and shit! I have five days before the Chūnin Exams! I need to try and get ready! I have so much on stake here and I'm having a mental breakdown!

**_FUCK!_**

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"What is taking him so long?" Naruto groaned. He got no reply as Sakura was reading this big book that I can guess was medical stuff, Sasuke was staring off into the distance trying to look all cool and I was just drawing little picture in the dust on the ground. I would have been using my phone right now, but I'm scared that another 'ANBU visit' might happen.

"Naruto. You _know_ that every time Kakashi calls us to a team meeting, he's always late. **Always**. Why don't you bring something to distract you?" I questioned.

"I SHOULD'NT HAVE TO BRING ANYTHING! HE SHOULD JUST COME WHEN HE SAYS TO MEET UP!" Naruto screamed as he plopped down next to me on the ground. He pouted like a little kid that was refused their ice cream. I grinned.

"Come here, I'll make the little baby feel happy again!" I grabbed his shoulders and hugged in really tight with both arms as he grunted in my grip.

"Ah! Charlotte! Let go! I'm not a baby! You're the same age as me!"

"No, I'm not! I'm a year older than you! I'm your senior so refer to me as 'Senpai'!" I teased.

He tried to squirm as I giggled at his attempts. "NO! That's weird and I'm not doing it!"

"Come on! Just one time! Just say, 'Please stop, Senpai! You're so much more awesome than me! Believe it!' And I'll let you go!"

"No! I won't fall for it again! Not after the land of waves incident!"

"Just once! Senpai, Senpai, Senpai!"

"How about: No, no, no!"

"What did I just walk on?" Kakashi stared at us with a raised eyebrow. I had Naruto in a headlock at this point and was ruffling his hair with the wooden arm. Sakura had this hidden (but not really hidden) shit eating grin on her face as Sasuke was smirking. I let go of my victim with a smile as Naruto rushed and hid behind Kakashi.

"Help! She's become evil and she trying to make me do things I don't want to do!"

"You know you want to! You're just in denial!"

"Denial, my ass!" Naruto hissed.

Sakura and I burst out into a fit of giggles as Sasuke and Kakashi just chuckled. Naruto grumbled and readjusted his hair that I messed up. "So, what did you call us here for Kakashi?" Sakura mused as she closed her book. Kakashi gained a serious expression as he handed us small pieces of paper.

"These are your verified ID's that will allow you to participate in the Chūnin Exams," The team looked happy as I just stared at the paper with a distraught expression. "But..." Kakashi paused as the team calmed down and looked at him with their full attention, "They only allow teams of three, not four. One of you will have to opt out for your teammates."

I sighed and ducked my head into my knees. I had known that it was just teams of three, but I was kind of hoping that the 'Mary-Sue' gods would give a blessing so I wouldn't have to worry about it. Man, why didn't I want to be a Mary-Sue in the first place? I get awesome powers and nothing ever happens to me as well as everyone loves me. As long as I wasn't a Pity-Sue, everything would have actually been fun... not stressful beyond belief.

"Argh! I call not it!" Naruto screamed as he held up his arm in the air, like a school kid who knew an answer.

"I'm not opting out either." Sasuke glared at Sakura and I, like we were going to suggest otherwise.

"Well... um... what do you want to do?" Sakura hesitated as she looked right at me. She knows that I would prefer to go, yet I can tell that she wants to go too. At least, she is being polite about it.

I stood up from my spot, dusting off my butt, and smiled at Sakura, "Thank you, Sakura, for asking me first, but you all can go as a team. It'd be rude of me if I were to just flat out say, 'I'm going, screw you!' now, wouldn't it?" I glared at the boys at my statement and they looked off to the side, kind of ashamed of just them blurting out.

"W-wait! Are you sure? I thought you wanted to do that Chūnin Exams!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you were complaining to me that you were going to do it. Isn't that why you wanted to get released early? You changed your mind?" Kakashi mused.

"Pfft. Fuck no! I'm still participating!"

"Huh?" My team just looked at me with such confusion before they all turned to look at each other to see if anyone else understood. "What… how? It's only teams of three… you can't go in as a one man team either." Sasuke asked.

I feigned a hurt expression, "You have no faith in me! I'll find a way! I always do! Now…" I turned to Kakashi, "Come on!" I grabbed his wrist and started to drag him away from my confused team.

"H-hey! Where are we going?" Kakashi asked by the sudden action.

"To the Hokage, of course! I need to convince him to let me participate!" I declared.

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

"No."

"What?! Why not?!" I screamed.

"I cannot make a simple exception for one single person! These rules have been the same for years! I cannot let you become a one person team while the visiting nation's teams have to follow the rules too!" He explained as he rubbed his face with his hands. He was surrounded by paperwork that cluttered everything and looked incredibly stressed.

"But, I **have** to participate!" I complained.

He glared, already frustrated with me. "I said no and that is final." Distraught crossed my face as I turned to Kakashi, looking for some help. He just shook his head as he agreed with the Hokage. I looked between them as I grew panicked. T-they don't realize that I **_HAVE_** to do this! They don't know anything and I can't tell them! Argh!

"…Listen, Charlotte, I know how excited you were for this, but… you can wait next time. There's no guarantee that they'll even pass this year so next time you can do it if you want. I'm sure the boy's wouldn't mind." Kakashi placed a comforting hand on my shoulder but I shoved it off.

"No! I **have** to do it this time! Not **next** time! **THIS TIME!**" I yelled.

I have to! There's no guarantee what Orochimaru will do different! What if he doesn't end up giving Sasuke the curse seal and just flat out kill him? What if he ends up killing them when they are trapped in the genjustu, watching their own deaths? What if Naruto ends up turning into the Nine-Tails and Orochimaru doesn't seal his chakra before he reaches the full on one-tails mode? Gahh! So many things can go wrong! I can't afford to not go this time! I have to go now!

Kakashi and the Hokage seemed stunned at how badly I was taking this. They looked to the other to see that they shared the same expression. I started to feel my breathing speed up as I thought of all the possibilities that could happen if I don't try to get the story back on track to at least the same ending.

Kakashi placed his hands on my shoulders again as he lowered himself down to me, "Breathe. You have to breathe." I looked him in the eyes and slowly calmed myself down. "Now… Can you tell me why you are freaking out so much?" The Hokage had his full attention on the scene and I didn't like it one bit. Kakashi noticed my hesitation as he commented, "You can take your time. We aren't rushing you."

"Uh… I can't tell you." I bit my lower lip as I backed away from Kakashi. I can't tell him in front of the Hokage as the old man could send me to interrogation if I say anything _close_ to suspicious. If Kakashi was alone… then, maybe? Probably not all of what I know, but enough that I wouldn't feel like everything was weighing down on me and that I was going to have a heart attack any moment. Damn, I sure wish I still had my computer. I would just work until my brain is numb and then forget about my situation.

"…You can't tell us?" The Hokage repeated as he stared at me with studying eyes.

I noticed that the mood in the room turned tense and I began to fidget as I didn't like the attention on me. "Hehe… yeah. Never mind, Kakashi, let's go! Sorry to bother you, but look at the time-!" I tried to scatter to the door in a hurry, but Kakashi wasn't having it as he tugged me from my collar.

"Yeah… no. Tell us the truth, now." Kakashi spoke in such a serious tone that I felt like all my anxieties un-bottled at once. All they knew was that once second, I was staring at them with this worry face before it morphed into full on tears. The Hokage stood up from his seat in shock as Kakashi froze like the anti-social introvert he is. "Uh…"

I was sobbing like a full on mess as everything that I had been holding back to feel like I had everything under control, released. You have to give it to me though as I did hold in most of my emotions for about a year and a half. I, also, was 19 when I came here at first, meaning I was a late teenager coming out of full on teen rebellion phase. During this year and a half, I was taken to a new environment, studied my ass off to become something I never wanted to be, had to get used to new customs, having no one take me serious, losing my fucking arm, finding out that I'm dead and that I'm not going to ever see my family again and that they have to mourn me, not knowing that I'm actually alright and have that the people I have gain to love and trust in this world as they are the only ones to have reached out in some form of way to show me I'm not going fucking bonkers be thrown into a situation where they might end up dead with me having nothing to do about it. Oh, and I was threatened by this douche bag that I can't even touch as he is stronger and more experience in more ways than one and can assassinate me at any moment if I fuck up.

Yeah, I think I can have a _little_ pity-party since I'm overwhelmed beyond belief and I'm going to end up possibly dead from all of this.

"Dear, please calm down. We are not meaning any harm, but we are curious as to why you need to participate." The Hokage attempted to soothe and it worked a little, but what really got me to stop was that Kakashi looked so confused as to what to do. He was going to put his hand on my back to rub it, but didn't know if that would be okay, then he tried to do it to my shoulder but he thought otherwise, so he just ended up giving me a pat on my head. Just a single pat. One solid pat. No more. I ended up sniffling out a small giggle at him as I started to calm down. My breathing evened out a little more until it was just small hiccups that came from my throat.

"Now… are you better now?" The Hokage's tone turned soft as he waited patiently for my response to which I nodded my head. "That's good… now if you cannot tell us what is wrong, then can you tell us why you are holding this information from us?" I bit my lip and stayed silent, though that didn't work as the Hokage frowned, "I cannot help you if you don't explain what you need help with, dear."

"Uh…well, I can't tell you _everything_… not because I don't trust you, per say, but more of your reaction." I admitted. The two of them nodded their heads in understanding and then remained quiet, waiting for me to continue. "Now… one of the reasons I can't tell you would be because I could be put into danger."

"Danger? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"So… there are two groups of people who would kind of want me dead if they even were aware I knew shit on them. Actually, three now that I think of it." Yeah, I forgot that Orochimaru would want me dead if he knew I knew of the invasion beforehand.

"Will you tell us who these people are?" The Hokage's answer was met with silence. He just sighed at me, "We can't help you unless you tell us."

"No, I'm not a tattle-tale and also, you'll just press me for what I know if I tell you who they are!"

"Charlotte, we won't-."

"No, you will! Or at least the one person you will! The other one, you have no clue even exists and the other is someone where you will be curious nonetheless!"

"Charlotte, please-!"

"I'M NOT A SNITCH!"

"Charlotte! We need to know who these people that are threatening you are so we can protect you! We can't do that if you can't tell us!" Kakashi barked.

I snorted. "Please, two of them don't even know that I got shit on 'em, but the last one did actually threaten me but it's not because of the dirt, but more of, 'Keep in your place' kind of shit."

"What happened?" The Hokage questioned.

"Eh… they broke into my house and snapped my computer in half."

"Now you have to tell me!" Kakashi sternly commanded.

"NO! I AIN'T A SNITCH!"

"These people are trying to kill you! Why are you protecting them?!"

"ARGH! I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU! ALSO, SNITCHES GET STITCHES! DON'T YOU KNOW THE RHYME KAKASHI?!"

"Enough!" The Hokage's voice boomed through the whole room as Kakashi and I stopped our argument. "Charlotte… Are you in immediate danger by these people?" I shook my head. "Then, that is a discussion for another time. Now, as you are limited in you telling us anything, then tell me in the form of yes and no's, is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Is anyone in immediate danger in the Chūnin Exams?"

"Yes."

"Can you say who?"

"No."

"Can you say who is endangering them?"

"No."

"Are you wanting to participate to stop them from getting hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Will you end up getting hurt if you go?" Kakashi added in this question himself.

"Eh… probably."

The Hokage walked over to his seat and sunk into it. "…Charlotte, with the information you just told us, we might have to postpone the Chūnin Exams all together." Panic spread on my face. No! Team 7 **_have_** to participate in the Chūnin Exams! Sasuke has to get his curse mark and Sakura needs to have her fighting moment! The Hokage saw the panic and sighed, "… I assume you don't want that… Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"…Yes?" I hesitatingly spoke. Who knows if I'll be able to even stop the mayhem that's about to happen, but I'll try at least.

"You don't seem confident." The Hokage pointed out.

"Well… people's lives are on the line. You can't really be confident as there are things that can go wrong."

"True, though I must ask: Do you really want to do this alone? If you tell us the truth, then we can handle the situation properly and you do not have to worry about it." I thought about his offer, and for a second, it sounded tempting. I almost was about to just spill everything, but I held myself back from doing so. Certain things need to happen to progress the story and this is the part where shit starts to go down. I mulled over the outcome if I told them as Kakashi and the Hokage both stared at me waiting.

"Not now… later. I'll be ready to tell you after a certain something happens. I'll explain… some details but not all. Know that I will be holding back some information for a reason and that somethings I can only explain to a certain degree, but I **_will_** tell you. Both of you. I promise that and you have to just take my word on it."

They both nodded in understanding, though Kakashi didn't seem to like how the conversation ended. "I see… I will see what I can do, though it is really limited on how many strings I can pull. I cannot give you special treatment, keep in mind. Is there any more information you would like to give me before heading off?"

I thought for a second as I looked down. What else could I need? Actually…

"The event I'm talking about is going to happen during the second test so in the first test, make sure Ibiki doesn't pull a fuck you on everyone and fail them like he did with his little bro." I placed my hands on my hips to punctuate my sentence. The Hokage's eyes grew wide for a second before asking, "How… how do you know Ibiki will be in charge of the first test?"

I grinned as I held my finger to my lips. "That's to be explained later~!"

I skipped to the door and walked out, but not before the Hokage turned to Kakashi and said, "Do you have to deal with her like this all the time?"

"Yeah… she's always like that."

"I pity you, then."

"I do the same."

\- ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ -

_BAM! DONE! I didn't get all the points down that I wanted to in this chapter but there is a lot more to write before the actual test, but I promise that the written exam will take place next chapter and we will leave it off on Charlotte going into the Forest of Death. About how she will be able to take the test, that is for next chapter._

_But, yeah, Kakashi and the Hokage got the brunt of Charlotte's breakdown, which is a good thing for them as they get some info about her, but bad for her since she kind of put herself into a corner. But, she doesn't really have a choice, huh?_

_Also, a little hint: Shit 'bout to go down._

_Anyways, this chapter was fun to write actually. I really enjoyed it! :D That's why I'm uploading a day early! I'm still updating again on Friday, though... unless I feel really excited to write the next chapter... which might happen. _

_And 4,000 words… again. Why do I do this to myself? I'm making my hands bleed. _

_Anyways, see you next time~!_


End file.
